Someone for you
by Miss Truth
Summary: ¿Y si antes de Haruhi, hubo alguien que pudo reconocer a los gemelos? "—Soy Dana Mizrahi, amiga de Kaoru y Hikaru, ¡Un gusto!—" De echo, ¡Ella no viene sola! ¿Como reaccionara el Host Club con este nuevo grupo de chicas? ¿Podrá descubrir el oscuro pasado de ellas?¿Misterio? Mucho ¿Drama? Claro ¿Amor? Puede que si... quien sabe.
1. Prologo: Y así la conocimos

**Ya se, ya se. No deveria estar publicando esto, ya que tengo otras historias que atender... ¡Pero la tentación era mucha! Ademas estuve hablando esto con una amiga y no pude resistir, asi que perdon ^^'**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Bdhdj = Narración normal

-blabla- = Diálogos

__-"unicornio…"-__= Pensamientos individuales

__Jdnjdk __= Pensamientos de quien este narrando, generalmente van mesclados con la narración.

'espero…' = Cosas que estén escritas

**Toc toc **= Sonidos

El borde inferior significa que hubo un cambio de escena.

* * *

**_Este prologo se ubica un año antes de que los gemelos conocieran a Tamaki._**

* * *

**Prologo: Y así la conocimos...**

_General PoV_

-Aquí esta-. Dijo Hikaru cuando la vi por la ventana.

-Si, es verdad-. Respondió Kaoru sin mucha emoción. -"_Debe ser la quinta esta semana"-._ Pero la carta que mando era distinta a todas las demás. En vez de ser blanca, o rosa, o tener alguna decoración, era naranja. La encontraron en el puesto de Kaoru.

* * *

-Perdona, ¿has esperado mucho?-. Dijo Kaoru, ya que, se supone que la carta iba para él.

-He leído tu carta-. Dijo él.

-Kaoru-. Dijo ella.

-No, perdona pero yo... soy Hikaru-. Dijo mientras le mostraba la carta.

-Te confundiste entre mi escritorio y el de Kaoru y lo dejaste en el equivocado ¿verdad?-. La chica se sonrojo he iba a decir algo, el siguió hablando.

-¿Pero sabes?... ¿Con migo estarías bien?-. Ella le miro sorprendida y confundida.

-De echo yo, siempre he pensado que tú eres muy linda. Y parece que a Kaoru le gusta otra chica... Dime ¿no?-. Ella le miro aun mas confundida que antes, pero luego pareció entender algo y cambio su expresión a una mas bien... mosqueada.

-No leíste la carta... ¿verdad?-. Sentencio ella.

_-"¿Y ella como sabe eso? ¡Es una bruja!"-. _Pensó Kaoru al verse atrapado.

-Tu expresión me dice que no...-. Ella suspiro aliviada.

-Ten-. Dijo mientras le pasaba un sobre. -Esta es tu carta-.

Kaoru lo tomo con algo de desconfianza. Este era exactamente igual al primero, pero de color celeste.

-Vamos léelo... ¡No! Mejor trae a tu hermano y lean sus cartas juntos-. Dijo mientras le quitaba ambas cartas y le daba pequeños empujones hasta la salida.

-¿Porque quieres que la leamos juntos?-. Pregunto Kaoru.

-Porque seria injusto que tu la leyeras primero-. Respondió ella. -Anda, yo te espero aquí-. Dijo con una sonrisa cuando llegaron a la puerta.

* * *

Después de que Hikaru se escabullera del sitio de encuentro (porque lo había escuchado todo) se reunió con Kaoru.

-¿Deberíamos dejarla plantada?-. Pregunto Kaoru.

-No, esto se esta volviendo interesante-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego volvieron a donde estaba la chica, la cual cuando los vio se acerco y:

-La naranja es para Kaoru, y la celeste para Hikaru-. Dijo mientras les extendía ambos sobres. Los chicos tomaron el correspondiente, lo abrieron y lo leyeron.

La carta de Hikaru:

'Hola :D Soy Dana y me gustaría que nos juntáramos para poder hablarte de algo.

Espero tu respuesta.

Dana Mizrahi.

PD: Esto NO es una carta para confesarse o lo que sea. Quita esa idea de tu cabeza.'

La carta de Kaoru:

'Hola, ¿Que tal? Soy Dana Mizrahi y quisiera hablar contigo.

Empezare diciéndote de que esto (o sea) la carta, NO es para una confesión. Ni algo parecido. Solo quiero hablar contigo :)

Sobre que... Pues, esperare tu respuesta.

Dana Mizrahi.'

-¿Sobre que quieres hablar?-. Pregunto Hikaru.

-Pues... me gustaría ser su amiga-. Respondió la ahora conocida como Dana con una sonrisa. Eso sorprendió a los gemelos, era la primera vez que les pedían algo así.

-¿Porque?-. Cuestiono Kaoru. A lo que Dana se revolvió algo nerviosa y dijo: -Desde que los vi sentí curiosidad, no solo por el echo de ser gemelos, si no también porque... es como si tuvieran una barrera, y no dejaran pasar a nadie. Realmente me gustaría conocerlos-.

-Te daremos una oportunidad...-. Menciono Kaoru, a lo que Dana se mostró alegre.

-Pero...-. Continuo Hikaru.

-¡Tienes que ganar el juego "¿Quien es Hikaru?"!-. Anunciaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Are? ¿Y eso como se juega?-. Pregunto Dana extrañada.

-Las reglas son simples, tienes que decir cual de los dos es Hikaru, dando una razón cada vez que lo intentes-. Dijo Hikaru.

-El tiempo limite es un mes, y puedes intentarlo las veces que quieras-. Informo Kaoru.

-¿Y cuando comienzo?-. Cuestiono Dana.

-¡Ahora!-. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso...Este es Hikaru, y este es Kaoru-. Dijo apuntándolos... correctamente.

-¿Tu razón?-. Pregunto Hikaru medio shokeado.

-Las cartas...-. Respondió mientras las apuntaba. Al ver las caras molestas de los gemelos se le salio una pequeña risita. -¿Y? ¿Acerté?-. Pregunto divertida, pero no con burla.

-¡Esa no cuenta!-. Respondieron ambos.

-Pero acerté-. Replico con una sonrisa.

Hikaru estaba un poco molesto, y Kaoru mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Dana se los quedo viendo fijamente, a lo que ellos se sintieron un poco incómodos.

-¿Que miras tanto?-. Dijo Hikaru intentando sonar cruel. Pero a Dana no le afecto y respondió:

-Es la primera vez que los veo reaccionar de distinta manera ante algo-. Los gemelos se sorprendieron, y mas cuando dijo: -Me gusta mucho-. Con una sonrisa. Ellos apartaron la mirada algo avergonzados.

Después de ese encuentro, Dana y los hermanos espesaron a frecuentar, conociéndose poco a poco. Paso cerca de un año, donde ellos tres lo pasaron muy bien, y se volvieron grandes amigos. Ahora, Dana podía diferenciarlos sin ningún error. Pero a finales del año, algo cambio. Un día, Dana falto a clases, y la semana siguiente los hermanos recibieron una carta, que estaba un tanto arrugada, y tenia unas manchas en el papel.

'Queridos amigos, este mensaje sera corto, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Surgieron unos problemas, y he tenido que dejar el país. Lamento avisarles ahora, pero esto también me tomo a mi de sorpresa.

Solo quería decirles que, aun que nuestro tiempo fue corto, lo disfrute mucho. Unos de los mejores meses de mi vida.

Se que es mucho pedir, pero ¿Podrían esperarme? No tengo idea de cuanto tarde en volver. Al menos ¿Podrían no olvidarme? Con eso es suficiente, yo les encontrare y todo sera como antes.

Y otra cosa... chicos, son personas maravillosas, no se cierren, podrían encontrar a otra persona que pueda diferenciarlos, pero tienen que mostrar su personalidad.

En serio lo siento.

Hasta luego.

Los quiero.'

* * *

**Moshi Moshi, ¿Que les parece? Le tengo mucha espectatiba a esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos. Se supone que el prologo esta ambientado un año antes que conocieran a Tamaki, o sea, que Dana se fue y al año siguiente conocieron a Tamaki. Me parecio interesante creas un OC que no conociera a Haruhi ;P. Ademas hay otros OC's *TAN TAN***

**Nos vemos~**


	2. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

Era de noche, y se podía ver una silueta de un almacén abandonado... o eso parecía. La silueta se puso en una de las ventanas, y empezó a observar lo que había adentro."Bingo" Pensó al ver un gran número de personas de piel oscura en el centro del almacén.

-¿Dana me copias?- dijo mientras se colocaba un comunicador inalámbrico.  
**  
**-Fuerte y claro Zoe.

-Ya encontré el lugar de secuestro, es exactamente donde Alice dijo.

-Bien echo, ¿Cual es la situación?**  
**  
-Aproximadamente son 50 o más secuestrados, vigilados por 20 guardias que están repartidos por toda la zona, hay dos guardias en todas las puertas y todos están armados.

-Gina (se pronuncia "Yina") y yo llegaremos en 2 minutos, cuando estemos ahí, decidiremos cómo proceder, ¿Escucharon todas?

-Si- Respondieron varias voces.

-Muy bien, cambio y corto.

Pasó un minuto, cuando una motocicleta se vio por la calle. Paró en un callejón, y de ella se bajaron dos personas. Ambas treparon por la escalera de incendios, y no tardaron en llegar donde la silueta, en la que ahora se veía una chica baja (1.48) de piel tostada, cabello con rulos, marrón y corto, y ojos almendrados color azul zafiro.

-Demoraron menos de un minuto- dijo la chica de piel tostada.

-Lo sentimos Zoe- dijo la chica más baja de las dos que llegaron -Gina estaba bastante ansiosa.

-Pues no era la única, ¿No es así Dana?- replicó la nombrada como Gina. Gina era alta (1.70), con la piel de un tono normal, cabello liso entre rubio y rubio claro largo, y ojos color turquesa.

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos ver como vamos a proceder- respondió Dana. Ella era de estatura normal (1.66), con la piel algo tostada, cabello con ondas negro de un largo medio, y ojos verdes.

-¿Y, cual es el plan jefa?- Preguntó Zoe.

-¿Hay alguien delgado que mide un metro setenta?- preguntó Dana.

-Si, hay uno.

-Muy bien, este es el plan...  
**  
**_"-Primero, Gina ira ahí y llamará su atención..."_

Vemos al los dos guardias que vigilan la puerta trasera. Escuchan pasos de una persona que esta corriendo y se giran a ver.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!- gritó uno apuntando con su pistola. Los pasos se escuchan con más fuerza, y en la penumbra alcanzan a ver una silueta.

-¡Si no respondes voy a dispa...!- el guardia no alcanzó a terminar porque un rodillazo le pegó directo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente al acto. Y, antes de que el otro guardia pudiera reaccionar, Gina le dio un rápido y certero puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo también inconsciente. Estaba estaba a punto de esconder los cuerpos cuando escucho un ruido de adentro del almacén.

-¿Porque hacen tanto ruido? ¡Holly shit!- dijo el guardia delgado al ver los cuerpos, se inclinó a verificar que pasó, y cuando lo hizo Gina lo noqueo golpeándolo en la parte trasera del cuello.

Luego, Gina tomó las ropas de él y se las puso encima, con el casco de motocicleta que llevaba y entró al almacén. Se puso cerca del mayor número de guardias, he hizo una seña a la ventana.

_-"Cuando Gina esté dentro, Zoe lanzará sus dardos paralizantes..."_

_-_¿Le diste a todos?

-A todos los que se podían desde esta posición.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que hagan efecto?

-Tres minutos.

-¿Escuchaste Daira? ¿Puedes hacerlo en tres minutos?

-Me ofende que preguntes eso- se escucho por el comunicador -Me sobrara un minuto.

_"-Y Daira hackeara el sistema para causar un apagón..."_

Gina se acercó al grupo de secuestrados, y le pasó disimuladamente un papel a uno, luego se fue.

_'Vamos a liberarlos, sólo obedezcan y mantengan la calma. Corre la voz.'_

Un minuto después de haber pasado el papel, las luces se apagaron. Se escucharon los gritos de los guardias, seguido de el sonido de cuerpos al caer al suelo. Casi inmediatamente, las luces iluminaron otra vez, dejando ver a todos los guardias en el piso, y a Dana y Zoe dentro del almacén.

-Ya llamamos al cuartel, los vehículos llegaran en diez minutos- avisó Zoe -Solo queda ver como movilizamos a esta gente...

-¡Escuche todos!- gritó Dana -¡Venimos a rescatarlos, por favor mantengan la calma y sigan me!

Dana comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada principal, cuando un guardia se paró y apuntó con su pistola a una niña del grupo.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Zoe, quien apenas vio al guardia incorporarse corrió hacia la niña y la empujó hacia un lado.

El sonido del arma retumbo por todo el almacén.

Gina se abalanzó al hombre y le quitó la pistola, después, le pego con ella mientras le maldecía. Rápidamente se alejó y fue a ver a Zoe, quien estaba tirada en el suelo con Dana a su lado.

-¿Como estas?

-Es solo un rasguño, no me estaba apuntando a mi- respondió Zoe, mientras exhibía su brazo, que efectivamente, sólo tenía un rasguño -¿Donde esta la niña?

-Por allá- señaló Dana

-Muchas gracias- dijo la madre de la niña, que se había acercado a ellas, con su hija en la espalda.

-No es nada, ¿Ella esta bien?- preguntó Zoe.

-E-Estoy bi-bien, gracias señorita.

-De nada princesa.

Cuando ambas se fueron, Dana reagrupo a todos, y en quince minutos llegaron varios autos, buses, helicópteros, y demás vehículos que fueron retirándolos a todos.

-Chicas, la misión fue un éxito- dijo Dana

-Ahora tienes que hacer el informe Dana-dijo una nueva voz por el comunicador

-Hablando de eso...- decía Dana mientras se acercaba a su moto -¡Cuento con tigo Alice!- grito mientras se alejaba.

-¿Qué?- dijo alguien (Alice) por el comunicador-¿Por qué?

-...

-¿Dana?- Pregunta Zoe al verla subirse a su moto

-...Las veo luego- dijo mientras aceleraba y se alejaba

-¡¿Dana?! ¡¿Que pasa?!- gritó Alice

-¡Se esta yendo!- dijo Zoe

Corrección, ella ya se fue...

* * *

_Dana's PoV_

'Hikaru y Kaoru Hiitachin

País: Japón

Edad: 16

Relación: Hermanos (Gemelos)

Situación socio-económica: Son parte de la familia Hiitachin, una de las mas millonarias y prestigiosas alrededor del goblo...'

_Esto ya lo se, quiero saber si siguen estudiando en el Ouran o no_. Sigo leyendo hasta que doy con la información. Ellos siguen en Ouran. Y pronto los veré. Tengo que moverme rápido, Daira no tardara en localizarme (maldigo el día que deje que me pusieran ese localizador por GPS), y mi japones esta algo oxidado.

Pero los veré. Y eso es lo único que me importa ahora. ¿Se acordaran de mi? Ya han pasado dos años... Puede que estén enojados, me fui sin avisar, y no me comunique con ellos en todo este tiempo.

No me doy cuenta cuando llego a la puerta de la tercera sala de música, pero cuando voy a entrar, dudo. ¿Y si... no me recuerdan? Quizás no fui importante para ellos. Quizás solo fui un juego... solo eso.

Un juego, y nada mas.

…

..

.

¡No!

¡Ya basta! ¡Estuve esperando este momento desde hace mucho!

¡No me voy a arrepentir ahora!

Y sin más abrí la puerta. Dentro habían cuatro chicos y una chica... y ellos. ¡Ahí estaban ellos! Después de dos años vuelvo a verlos.

Estoy tan feliz.

Avanzo hacia ellos, que me miran con una cara extraña. Un chico de lentes me dice algo, pero estoy muy concentrada y no le oigo. Sigo mi camino, hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, y, y... los abrace. Uno en cada brazo.

-Y-Yo... pensé que...- Mis ojos arden, y se me escapan varios sollozos- Que nun-ca volvería a verlos.

-¡¿Dana?!- dijeron sorprendidos-¿Eres tu?

-Si...- sollocé- Los extrañe...

Siento como un brazo me corresponde. Creo que es el de Kaoru. Pero también siento como uno se aleja.

-Yo...

-¡Cállate!- me grita. Luce furioso... aun que entiendo porque esta así, me duele que me rechace de esta manera. Me separo de Kaoru, y me acerco a Hikaru.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi!- Lo ignoro y lo abrazo. Siento como se intenta separar, pero lo sujeto fuerte y no se lo permito.

-Hikaru, tranquilo...- siento como se relaja, y me mira sorprendido.

-Tu... aun nos reconoces...

-Claro que si... hace mucho que puedo diferenciarlos...- nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos- Hikaru, yo, en verdad lo siento... te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Siento como me corresponde.

-Eso espero.

-¿Y yo?- dice Kaoru con fingida tristeza- ¡Háganme un espacio!- dijo mientras se metía entre nosotros. Y comencé a reír, porque al fin estábamos todos juntos otra vez. Luego nos separamos.

-Podría morir ahora, y moriría feliz- dije, y como si dios me hubiera escuchado, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, mostrando a alguien que tenia ganas de matarme... o es parecía por su expresión.

-Dana...- dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

-Shit- susurre mientras me escondía detrás de los gemelos. _Estoy muerta..._

* * *

**Listo, me demore, pero termine este capitulo. Para quien ya había leído esto, aclaro que es un editado, y ahora si. Puedo sentirme satisfecha con esto.**

**Si te pareció bueno, comenta.**

**Si te pareció la cosa mas horrible que has leido, comenta tambien.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos~**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡Bienvenidas al Host Club!

**Le dedico este capitulo a Anne Holloway y a keki07 que me ayudaron dándome su opinión ;) ¡Espero que este capitulo les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¡Bienvenidas al Host Club!**

**[En el capitulo anterior...]**

_(Dana PoV)_

—Podría morir ahora, y moriría feliz— dije, y como si dios me hubiera escuchado, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, mostrando a alguien que tenia ganas de matarme... o es parecía por su expresión.

—Dana...— dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

—Shit— susurre mientras me escondía detrás de los gemelos. _Estoy muerta..._

**[En este capitulo...]**

_Daira PoV_

—Dana...— dije mientras me acercaba. Estoy enojada, muy enojada. Ella puede ir al lugar que se le apetezca, pero tiene que avisar, ¡Avisar! Suerte que pude seguirle el rastro hasta aquí –que puedo decir, tener acceso a cualquier fuente de información tiene sus ventajas– pero aparte de eso, por su culpa, confiscaron mi computadora. Los muy hijos de _suka_ (puta) del aeropuerto no me la quisieron dejar pasar. Tenía "contenido no apto para civiles", y me interrogaron. Tuve que mostrar mi identificación, con mi "placa" (donde dice mi cargo) para que me dejaran pasar y me devolvieran a mi _khozyayka _(significa "querida", se esta refiriendo a su computadora).

Y cuando llego, ella esta dándose la gran vida en brazos de unos guapos gemelos. ¡Pues que se joda! Me va a escuchar...

—Ho-Hola Daira, ¿Có-Cómo estas?— me preguntó la muy _blyád_ (Mujer de costumbres ligeras, desvergonzada, fácil, « caliente »)

—¿Qué cómo estoy? ¡Estaba preocupada por ti _idiot _(idiota)! ¡Estuve encerrada en una sala de interrogatorios todo el _chertov _(puto) día! ¡Y cuando al fin salgo, me encuentro que te estas liando con unos chicos! ¡¿Cómo crees que estoy?!— le grite en la cara. Se siente bien descargarse al fin.

—¿Perdón?— respondió ella.

—Tienes suerte de que allá más personas mirando, si no ya te hubiera cortado la yugular...

—Oye, deja de molestarla, podríamos llamar a seguridad y...— comenzó a hablar uno de los chicos, el que estaba al lado derecho de Dana.

—Tu cállate niñato mimado, esto es entre ella y yo— no estoy de humor para soportar a nadie.

—Daira, por favor tranquilízate— me dijo Dana. Aún que pareció más una orden.

—¿Por qué?— con Dana, siempre hemos tenido la habilidad de leer entre lineas. Ella quiere decirme algo.

—Son _ellos_.

_¡¿Ellos?! No puede ser..._

—Te refieres a ellos— dije apuntando a los gemelos.

—Si...

No puedo creerlo. Por eso se fue tan repentinamente. Por eso no nos aviso. Desde que nos conocemos, Dana a intentado reunirse con ellos, pero por nuestro trabajo le fue imposible. _Hasta ahora._

Los miro. Altos, guapos, y (dado que ambos van al Ouran) millonarios. Hay que admitirlo, Dana tiene buen gusto. Esto explica muchas cosas. Sobretodo la parte de que ambos sean millonarios. _Oh no..._

Trago saliva, esto iba a ser doloroso para ella —Dana, hablemos en privado—.

* * *

_Dana PoV_

_Aquí vamos. _Sé porque Daira me pidió esto, el _hablar a solas_. Supongo que es algo que no puedo evitar. Luego de preguntar, nos fuimos a otra sala, donde tendríamos privacidad.

—Dana...— la oigo titubear. —Sabes el riesgo que corres ¿no?

—Claro que lo sé.

_Claro que lo sé, pero yo, yo en serio..._

—Yo en serio quería verlos.

—Eso se nota. Aun así, no puedes quedarte.

—...— Eso ya lo sé. Sé que corro peligro aquí, sé que no puedo quedarme, sé que además, ellos corren peligro en mi presencia. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta.

—... Pero, tu también sabes que "no puedo" ya no es parte de nuestro vocabulario— me dijo con una sonrisa.

Siento que mis ojos se humedecen, pero no voy a llorar. Ya derrame muchas lagrimas por hoy.

—Gracias— dije, intentando transmitirle todo lo que siento con esa palabra.

—¿De que hablas? ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si no te apoyara?— me dijo medio en broma. —Recuerda, juntas en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Después de eso, volvimos a la sala, donde estaban Hikaru y Kaoru esperando... y todos los demás también...

—Ah... Yo creo que es un buen momento para una presentación— comencé yo. —Daira, ellos son Hikaru y Kaoru Hiitachin, mis amigos. Chicos, ella es Daira Ivanova, mi amiga— creo que el ambiente esta muy tenso... sobretodo por parte de Hikaru y Daira.

—Supongo que yo también tendré que presentarme...— digo dirigiéndome hacia el resto. —Soy Dana Mizrahi, amiga de Kaoru y Hikaru, un gusto—

—¡Yo soy Tamaki Suou, el presidente del Host Club! Para servirle princesa— dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

—Soy Kyoya Ootori, vice-presidente del Club— dijo un chico de pelo negro mientras se acomodaba los lentes, que se parecen a los de Daira.

—¡Yo soy Mitsukuni Haninozuka, pero puedes decirme Honey!— dijo un chico (¿o niño?) muy bajito. —¡Y él es Takashi Morinozuka, pero le dice Mori!— dijo el mismo chico apuntando a un chico (cofgigantecof) muy, muy alto, que solo movió la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Me llamo Haruhi Fujioka, un gusto— dijo la chica. Es la única que saludo como una persona... normal. Ahora que lo pienso, si es una chica, ¿Por qué esta usando el uniforme masculino?

—Disculpa, Haruhi...

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué usas el uniforme masculino?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— preguntó Tamaki algo nervioso.

—Pues, como ella es una chica...— Actúan extraño, y casi juro ver que se ponen blancos cuando dije que era una chica ¿Qué les pasa?

—¡¿De que hablas Dana?! ¡Si Haruhi es muy varonil!— dijo Hikaru.

—¡Eso! ¡Muy varonil!— lo siguió Kaoru. Ellos están mintiendo, además ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

—Chicos, sé que Haruhi es una chica, ¿Para qué lo ocultan?— Ellos se vieron nerviosos, hasta que...

—Veras, es una larga historia, un día entre al club por accidente y...— comenzó a explicarme Haruhi.

* * *

_General PoV_

Al día siguiente, en las puertas del Ouran, se podían ver cinco chicas, que robaban la mirada de quien estuviera cerca. Además, ellas no estaban vestidas con el típico uniforme femenino del Ouran. Todas llevaban el uniforme masculino, pero la parte de arriba estaba modificada de una manera en la que resaltaba su figura, y abajo solo Gina traía pantalones, ya que, las demás tenían falda.

Ya sea por su inusual forma de vestir, o el echo de que resaltaban mucho por sus rasgos individuales, las chicas tenían toda la atención ese día. Pero ellas no se daban cuenta, o por el contrario, ignoraban toda la atención que atraían.

El timbre para entrar a clases sonó, dispersando a los alumnos. Pero ellas empezaron a caminar con toda calma por los pasillos de Ouran. En un punto, Dana se detuvo, y comenzó a hablar con ellas.

—No era necesario que se inscribieran también...

—No íbamos a dejarte sola— dijo Zoe.

—Solo... Gracias— dijo Dana con una sonrisa, que todas correspondieron. Luego de eso, todas se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

_En el salón 3-A..._

—Me llamo Daira Ivanova, un gusto— dijo Daira presentándose. Los alumnos se quedaron viéndola, admirando su cabello liso, de un color entre marrón y rubio que le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos grises detrás de los lentes, y su piel pálida. Y causando más de un sonrojo, fue a sentarse a su puesto.

* * *

_En el salón 2-A..._

—Mi nombre es Dana Mizrahi, mucho gusto.

—Gina Clark.

Ambas chicas se sentaron luego de presentarse, quedando Gina a la ventana y Dana al lado de ella. _Solo espero que no llamemos mucho la atención..._Pensó Dana. Qué pena que les suceda exactamente lo contrario.

* * *

_Y en el salón 1-A..._

—¡Soy Zoe Ganju, mucho gusto! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!— dijo Zoe con una sonrisa. Automáticamente después, se escucharon muchos murmullos diciendo "¡Moe!", "¡Qué tierna es!" y cosas similares.

—Me llamo Alice Payne, mucho gusto— dijo Alice con una cara neutra, contrastando con Zoe, en muchos sentidos. Alice tenía el cabello rubio claro liso, que le llegaba un poco mas allá de media espalda, y tenia los ojos de un azul tirado al gris. Y, sucedió algo parecido a lo de Zoe, solo que los comentarios eran como "¡Que cool es!".

Y con todo ese alboroto, comenzaron las clases.

* * *

El tiempo paso, y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Las chicas se reunieron en una mesa para comer. O a no comer, ya que, no habían traído comida, y los platos del Ouran eran muy caros para la mayoría de ellas.

—Dana, en esta mesa solo Daira sabe a quienes viniste a ver, lo que es muy injusto— dijo Alice.

—Tienes razón, la verdad no me había dado cuenta, pero ya que estamos, esperemos a que lleguen y se los presento— dijo Dana, a lo que todas quedaron conformes.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los del Host llegaron, y los gemelos fueron directamente a la mesa de Dana cuando tuvieron su comida... arrastrando a Haruhi con ellos.

—Hola Dana— saludaron ambos.

—Hola chicos... y Haruhi— respondió ella.

—Hola Dana-sempai.

—No es necesario que me llames así, solo Dana esta bien— replicó ella. Luego, presento a las chicas, y después a los gemelos y Haruhi.

—¿Por qué si eres chica llevas el uniforme masculino?— preguntó Alice apenas las presentaciones acabaron, volviendo de piedra a los gemelos.

—Discúlpenla, Alice es bastante... sincera y directa— dijo Zoe.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Ser sincera no es malo— dijeron Alice y Haruhi al mismo tiempo. Ambas se vieron extrañadas. _Se parecen bastante..._Pensó el resto. Luego, Dana explico la situación de Haruhi.

—Y por eso se viste de chico— terminó ella.

—Ahhh— respondió el resto.

—Hikaru, Kaoru, quiero lo que me prometieron...— dijo Haruhi.

—Claro— dijo Hikaru chasqueando los dedos, casi inmediatamente aparecieron unas mucamas. —¿Desea algo?— preguntaron ellas.

—Traigan el menú gourmet para él— respondió Hikaru apuntando a Haruhi.

—Como usted ordene.

Unos segundos después, la mesa estaba llena de finos y caros platos. Y las chicas (excepto Daira) tenían brillo en los ojos.

—Haruhi... ¿Te molestaría darnos un poco?— preguntó Dana.

—Pues...— Antes de que Haruhi respondiera, alguien interrumpió.

—Yo puedo comprarles comida si quieren— dijo... Kyoya. Ah... puede que solo sea el narrador, pero aquí hay algo raro. _¿Kyoya regalando comida? Seguro trama algo..._Pensaron los gemelos y Haruhi.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Zoe con una sonrisa.

—Pues claro— respondió Kyoya con una de sus sonrisas falsas. Una sonrisa que las chicas adivinaron, tenia doble intenciones. Pero tenían hambre, y además ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pedir a cambio?

* * *

—¿Y? Quiero saber porqué estamos aquí— preguntó Alice.

—Nos gustaría que se unieran al Host Club— respondió Kyoya.

—¿Y qué es exactamente el Host Club?— preguntó Gina.

—Usamos las características naturales de cada Host para complacer a las clientas y...— Comenzó Kyoya, pero fue interrumpido.

—En palabras simples: Aprovechan que son guapos para sacarle dinero a las chicas— dijo Daira.

—¡El Host Club no es así! Es un lugar donde los caballeros como nosotros damos un lugar de recreación a las damas con mucho tiempo libre— dijo Tamaki siendo tan dramático como siempre.

—¿Y por qué quieren que nos unamos a ustedes?— preguntó Zoe.

—Pues veras, el Ouran es una escuela mixta, así que por mucho que tengamos el 100% de el publico femenino, eso solo representa un 50% de la escuela— explico Kyoya. —Además, pueden tomarlo como un pago al almuerzo que les compre— añadió.

—Los ayudaremos esta vez, y según lo que suceda decidiremos si nos uniremos, ¿te parece bien?— propuso Dana.

—Me parece perfecto— respondió él.

—Bienvenidas— saludaron los Host's.

—Bienvenidos— saludaron las -temporalmente- Host's.

—¡Los que vengan a ver a las Host's, vengan a cancelar aquí!— Aviso Kyoya. Rápidamente, una larga fila de chicos se formo detrás de él.

* * *

—Díganos chicas, ¿Qué hacen en su tiempo libre?— preguntó uno de los tantos clientes que tenían.

—A mi me gusta leer— respondió Alice.

—¿Novelas románticas?— aventuró otro.

—Si, pero me gustan más los libros de misterio—. _Es tan cool. _Pensaron ellos.

—Yo hago viajes de caridad— respondió Zoe con una sonrisa. _¡Qué tierna y amable es!_ Pensaron los chicos.

—Yo compro joyas— dijo Daira. _Es tan elegante._

—Me gustan los deportes...— menciono Gina.

—¿Cómo cuales?— preguntó alguien.

—... Los extremos...— dijo sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Los extremos?— ella asintió. —Paracaidismo, por ejemplo...— susurro ella. _Es tan valiente... y tímida al mismo tiempo._

—A mi... me gusta jugar...— dijo Dana.

—¿Jugar? ¿Jugar a que?— pregunto uno de los chicos.

— Jugar videojuegos.

—¡Videojuegos!— gritaron sorprendidos. —Supongo que juegas novelas visuales...— menciono otro algo desilusionado.

—La verdad... prefiero _Call of Duty_— respondió ella. —De echo, a veces nosotras jugamos juntas, ¿No es así chicas?— dijo Dana.

—Es verdad, ¿Recuerdan la vez en la que Dana y Gina hicieron equipo, y sus puntajes fueron tan altos que la consola exploto?— dijo Zoe.

—Aun no me explico como fue que eso paso...— menciono Alice. Luego, todas sonrieron por el buen recuerdo. Y ese acto fue como oro para sus clientes. _Son como __ángeles_. Pensaron todos los clientes... y un Host. El cuál pensó:

_Es un ángel. Uno muy bonito..._

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaan. ¡Un Host enamorado! ¿Quién sera?**

**Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo ;P**

**Si te gusto, comenta.**

**Si no te gusto, comenta también.**

**Si es lo más hermoso que ha pasado frente a tus ojos (?, comenta para que yo lo sepa (aun que es muy poco probable... ne, YOLO)**

**Eso es todo :D**

**Shao~**


	4. Capitulo 3: La entrevista al Host Club

**Capitulo 3: La entrevista al Host Club**

_Zoe PoV_

—Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé— dijo Dana al terminar nuestra primera tarde en el Host Club. Debo reconocer que estoy de acuerdo con ella. Esto fue demasiado fácil.

—¿Eso significa que estas aceptando mi propuesta?— dijo, ehh... el chico de lentes. Creo que es Kyoya Ootori. Nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer a un Ootori. De echo, nunca pensé estar en un lugar como este, con tanto... lujo. Aun que debería estar acostumbrada, cuando estube con mamá estaba en una situación similar. Mamá... me pregunto cómo estara, espero que no le halla pasado nada malo. La situación no era muy buena cuando me fui. Estoy preocupada por ella.

—Zoe— alguien me llama. Levanto mi cabeza y veo a Alice. —¿Si?— preguntó yo.

—Deja de pensar en ella, sabes que estará bien— me dijo con un tono muy tranquilo y reconfortante, uno que solo usa con nosotras. No me sorprende que Alice se allá dado cuenta, es una genio, y conoce mi pasado. De todas nosotras, diría que la más fácil de leer soy yo, me cuesta ocultar mis emociones. Y realmente, no lo hago a menudo. Creo que en esa es mi mayor diferencia con las demás. Ellas generalmente no muestran sus emociones, quizás la que más lo hace después de mi es Dana. Daira esconde todo detrás de una sonrisa falsa –es una gran actriz–, Alice es un tempano de hielo, y Gina no es alguien que le guste socializar.

—Gracias Alice— le respondí. —Necesitaba escuchar eso.

—No es nada.

—¿Y bien?— dijo Kyoya, aparentemente tranquilo.

—Necesitamos conversarlo en privado— dijo Dana.

—No hay problema, ocupen la sala que gusten— respondió él.

—¿Y ustedes que opinan?— preguntó Dana mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y cruzaba los brazos. _Ese gesto... sospecha que nos están escuchando_. Nos a tocado –muchas veces– hablar con cámaras y micrófonos alrededor. Tenemos nuestro propio código, donde mezclamos ciertas palabras con ciertos gestos. Parece que no estamos tan "en privado" como nos gustaría. Dana deshace sus brazos. _Tendremos que hablar como si tuviéramos a un civil al frente, nada de misiones._

—Sabes que no estoy muy a gusto entre multitudes... pero si tu lo haces, te voy a acompañar— dijo Gina.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella— dije.

—Lo mismo digo— respondió Alice. Luego, todas giramos hacia Daira, en espera de lo que fuera a decir.

—¿Un club donde tengo que coquetear con chicos? ¿Y esperan que diga que no? Si claro...— dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Entonces esta decidido, seremos Host's— dijo Dana.

* * *

**[Dos días después...]**

Es extraño... Desde que estuve en el Host Club, tengo la extraña sensación de que estoy siendo observada. Intento tranquilizarme, seguro es alguno de los nuevos "fans" que tengo.

Tengo que despejarme. _Necesito correr..._ Suerte que estoy en clase de deporte. Corro hasta que la entrenadora me dice que pare, y me felicita, creo que rompí un record de la escuela o algo. Ups... se supone que "no debo llamar la atención", pero supongo que ya no importa tanto, digo, soy parte del Host club ahora. Y no son lo que se llama "muy disimulados".

—¡Zoe-san!— dice una chica.—¿Como haces para correr así?— preguntó.

—Corro desde pequeña— le respondí.

_«—Te envidio mucho... tu puedes correr libremente—» _

Estoy muy melancólica hoy... necesito estar con las chicas. Suerte que ya termino la clase, es hora de almorzar, seguro las encuentro en el comedor. Camino por los pasillos con calma, aún tengo tiempo.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que escuchaste, ¿O es que un chico de la clase D quiere retar a uno de clase B?

_Oh oh. Creo que no debí escuchar eso..._ En todo caso, ya lo escuche, sera mejor ver que pasa. Me escondí detrás de una columna –¿Esto es mármol?– seguí escuchando, y ahora observe a los que estaban peleando –de algo sirve ser tan bajita–. Reconósco a uno, es uno de mis "clientes"... suena muy mal decirle así, será mejor que lo deje como mi "fan". El otro es un fan de Daira. Los llamaré "chico D" y "chico B". Parece que "chico D" izo algo que molesto a "chico B" y ahora están hablando sobre... ¡¿Arruinar a su familia?!

Vaya, el _bulling_ de ricos esta a otro nivel.

¿Lo esta degradando por ser de clase D?

Siento como me hierve la sangre.

Soy tranquila, y pacifica. Pero hay cosas que simplemente no soporto.

_Que te degraden por tu posición social, por ejemplo._

—Ya basta— dije. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando llegue.

—¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto "chico B".

—Soy Zoe Ganju, estudiante de clase A— "chico B" se puso nervioso apenas escucho eso. —Escuche una discusión mientras pasaba, ¿Esta todo bien?— pregunté.

—Si, solo conversabamos ¿No?— dijo él.

—Mentiroso— repliqué yo. —Sabes que, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero si vuelvo a escuchar algo así, tendrás que atenderte a las consecuencias—.

—¿Qué consecuensias? Puede que estes en la clase A, pero solo eres una becada— dijo con una mueca de superiodidad.

—¿En serio crees eso? Déjame decirte que los Ganju tienen una gran influencia en el comercio a nivel internacional, además, ella no esta sola— dijo una voz muy conocida para mi.

_Daira._

—Da-Daira-san— tartamudeo él.

—Es una pena, y eso que me habías empesado a caer bien...— dijo ella. —Ahora vete.

El chico se fue rápidamente, dejándome a mi solo con Daira y "el chico D".

—Zoe-san, Daira-san, ¡Muchas gracias!— dijo él mientras se inclinaba.

—No es nada— le respondí con una sonrisa. —Detesto a los abusivos— añadí. Él se inclino un par de veces más, y luego se fue.

—Vamonos Zoe, las chicas nos esperan— me dijo Daira.

—¡Claro!— respondí. Empezamos a caminar y nos alejamos del lugar. Cuando ya estábamos cerca del comedor... la verdad no pude resistir la ansiedad de preguntarle.

—¿Daira?

—¿Si?

—¿Había alguien cerca cuando tu llegaste?

—No, solo estaban ustedes, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Pues... desde que empezamos con lo del Host Club y todo eso... me siento observada.

—¿Observada? Explicate...

—Pues, siento como si alguien me mirara. Se parece mucho a cuando en las "actividades" (misiones) siento que alguien me mira, pero, esto es diferente. No siento esa alerta de antes, eso que me decía que estaba en peligro. Solo, siento la mirada, pero nada más...

—Eso, mi querida amiga...— veo una sonrisa picarona expandirse por su rostro. —Significa que tienes un fan... o, un enamorado.

* * *

_Daira PoV_

—¡¿Qué?!— gritan las chicas cuando les comunico la "buena nueva". Zoe y yo habíamos llegado al comedor, y apenas nos sentamos a comer, les dije lo que Zoe me había comentado. Con su permiso, claro esta. Además, entre nosotras no hay secretos. _O al menos, no esta clase de secretos..._

—Zoe tiene un admirador, o un enamorado. Alguien gusta de ella. Flecho a alguien. ¿Necesitan más sinónimos?— digo con ironía. Todas se giran hacia ella, haciendo que se sonroje un poco. Aww, si es un amor...

—No sé porqué les sorprende...— pienso en voz alta. —Solo mírenla, es muy... ¿Cómo es que lo llaman aquí?... ¡Moe!— les digo.

—No es eso...— dijo Dana. —Es que creo que es muy pronto... todavía. Yo pensé que esto pasaría en una semana, no en tres días— explicó.

—¿Y?¿A quién flechaste?— preguntó Gina.

—No sé— respondió Zoe. —Ni si quiera se si yo, eh... fleche a alguien— dijo sonrojandose por lo último. ¿Ya dije que es una lindura? —Solo le dije a Daira que siento una mirada... eso es todo.

—Pues, yo estoy de acuerdo con Daira— dijo Alice. _¡Yo sabía que tengo razón!_

—¡Alice! ¿Tu también? ¡¿Por qué ustedes creen eso?!— dijo Zoe muy nerviosa.

—Es una conclusión lógica. Leí que cuando una persona gusta de otra, inconscientemente la mira más tiempo. No todos lo notan, claro, pero tu tienes mejores sentidos que la mayoría— explicó Alice de una manera muy lógica, como siempre.

—Además, ¿Por qué te molesta?— le preguntó yo.

—No es que me moleste... es solo que no quiero lastimar a nadie. Si es que algo llega a pasar... no se si seré capaz de decirle que no...— dice titubeando.

—Tu tienes que seguir lo que sientas Zoe— le dijo Gina.

—No puedes salir con alguien solo para no lastimarlo, es una relación que tarde o temprano terminara, y cuando lo haga, le dolerá mucho más que si lo hubieras rechazado en un principio— le dijo Dana.

—Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor— digo yo.

* * *

_Zoe PoV_

Tranquilízate Zoe. Respira. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Ya se fueron los clientes, ya termino tu tiempo como Host.

…

Entonces... ¡¿Por qué sigo sintiendo esa mirada en mi nuca?!

Pero tengo que apartar esa sensación ahora, Daira esta explicándole algo a Kyoya.

—¿Una tactica para obtener más dinero?— pregunta él.

—Si— responde Daira.

—Las escucho— dice, con un extraño brillo en los lentes...

—Consiste en esto...— dijo Dana mientras sacaba una pizarra. —Después de un cierto numero de visitas, se podrán comprar unos boletos. Esos boletos servirán para poder participar en una rifa que haremos cada ultimo día de la semana. Si sale ganador de la rifa, tendrá derecho a "desafiar" a cualquier Host (hablo de nosotras) en una actividad que decidirá la Host desafiada. Si pierde, tendrá que pagar una pequeña cantidad de dineri –que decidirás tú–. Si gana, obtendrá un beso de Host retada— explicó Dana.

—¡Me niego! ¡Una chica no puede vender sus labios como algo material!— dijo Tamaki.

—Tranquilo Tamaki, aqui nadie va a besar a nadie— dice Alice.

—... ¿Que?— pregunta él.

—Vamos a proponer actividades donde no nos puedan ganar— explica Dana.

—Además, seria muy machista de tu parte no confiar en nuestras habilidades— dijo Daira, mirando de reojo a Haruhi. _Con que va a usar eso..._

**Flash Back**

—Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor— dijo Daira.

—Chicas, ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguras?— preguntó yo. —¿Y si todo es un malentendido?

—Te lo demostraremos con un ejemplo real— dijo Daira. —¿Crees que a Tamaki le gusta Haruhi?— me preguntó.

—Claro que si— respondí yo.

—¿Y cómo te das cuenta?— pregunta Alice.

—Pues, siempre que no esta con sus clientas, esta con Haruhi. Siempre intenta llamar su atención de alguna forma, y le he visto sonrojarse mientras la mira. Además, a veces piensa en voz alta, y cuando lo hace siempre menciona a Haruhi— explicó yo.

—¡Muy bien!— me felicita Daira. —Ahora, Tamaki se pasa mirando a Haruhi, ¿No?— pregunta ella.

—Sí, le he visto mirandola más de una vez...— digo yo.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Ahí lo tienes!— me dice Daira, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Pero aun así, ¿No les parece extraño? Alguien no puede enamorarce de la noche a la mañana...— dice Gina. _¡Si! Yo sabía que tu no me traicionarias._

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre enamorarse? Pusimos el ejemplo de Tamaki porque es el más claro, pero Zoe no esta necesariamente en la misma situación. No creo que alguien se allá "enamorado" de ella. Simplemente creo que ella le gusta a alguien, solo eso— explica Daira.

—Además, para enamorarse de alguien... yo diría que tienen que conocerse, y hasta ahora ningún chico a compartido mucho tiempo con tigo, ¿Verdad Zoe?— me pregunta Alice.

—Si, tienes razón Alice— le digo yo.

—¿Pasa algo Dana? Estas muy callada— preguntó Gina.

—Es que... he estado pensando, si seguimos así, nos vamos a desentrenar, ¿no?— respondió Dana. —He estado pensando en algo que puede ayudar a que eso no pase— agregó.

—¿En qué? Explícate— pidió Alice.

—Si vamos, iluminanos jefa— agregó Daira.

—Pues, si se dieron cuenta, Kyoya es el verdadero presidente del Club, si hablamos de la parte económica. Se me ocurrió proponerle algo que no pueda rechazar, y que nos beneficie a nosotras como entrenamiento— explicó Dana.

—¿Y que pasa si Tamaki se opone?— preguntó yo.

—Para eso, mi querida Zoe, usaremos algo de lo que estábamos hablando antes— dice Dana.

—¿Qué usaran?— pregunte.

—A Haruhi, por supuesto— dice Daira con una sonrisa que no me da muy buen presentimiento.

**Fin Flash Back**

_Usaran los sentimientos de Tamaki para manipularlo, y hacer que acepte la propuesta. Y lo harán cada vez que sea necesario..._A veces me siento un poco culpable por manipular así a las personas, pero mientras no salga lastimado esta bien para mí.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices?— pregunta Daira. Tamaki mira de reojo a Haruhi, que esta atenta a la conversación.

—De acuerdo, confío en ustedes— respondió finalmente.

—¡No te vas a arrepentir!— le digo yo, intentando subirle el animo.

* * *

**[Al día siguiente...]**

_General_ PoV

En el club de periodismo están el presidente y sus dos miembros, los últimos avisándole al presidente de las bajas ventas.

—¿Y como les va a ellos?— preguntó el precidente.

—Alrededor de una mil copias de la colección de fotos del Host Club, el especial "Amor Amor Hacia Tamaki-kun", se vendieron inmediatamente tras su publicación— dijo uno de los miembros.

—El doujinshi del host club que publicó Houshakuji Renge ella sola: Diario Moe Moe Ouran Vol.8, también se agoto cuando se publico ayer, y ya están imprimiendo más copias— dice el otro miembro.

—Ya veo...— dice el presidente, mientras mira por la ventana. —Parece que ahora mismo están en un período de prosperidad— añade.

* * *

—¡Bienvenidas/Bienvenidos!— se escucha por parte de un grupo de bellos chicos y hermosas chicas, vestidos como en la época Heisan.

Cada persona estaba atendiendo a su grupo de clientes, y todo estaba normal, excepto por Dana, que tubo otra clase de clientes por orden de Kyoya.

—¿Dana-san, es verdad que conocía a Hikaru-kun y a Kaoru-kun desde antes?

—¿Cual es su relación con ellos?

—¿Puedes diferenciarlos? Nosotras pensábamos que solo Haruhi-kun podía hacerlo...

Kyoya le arreglo una cita donde "daría detalles importantes" a las fans de los gemelos.

—Sí, yo los conocía. Somos amigos. De echo, yo puedo diferenciarlos desde antes que Haruhi, porque los conocí antes— respondía Dana. —Antes de que me hagan mas preguntas, ¿Ustedes son las primeras clientas de los chicos verdad?— preguntó Dana.

—Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta Dana-san?— respondieron. Para sorpresa de todas, Dana les tomo de las manos.

—Muchas gracias por aceptarlos. La verdad, cuando me fue estaba muy preocupada de que ellos se cerraran mucho, pero gracias a ustedes y al club no fue así. En serio se los agradezco— les dijo Dana.

Esto, sumado con la sonrisa sincera de Dana, y la forma por la que tomaba sus manos, hizo que las clientas pensaran lo siguiente:

_Dana = buena chica_

_Hermanos Hiitachin = dos chicos muy guapos_

_Buena chica + dos chicos muy guapos __[gemelos]__= El mejor triangulo amoroso jamas creado_

* * *

**[En la otra punta del jardin...]**

_Qué tranquilidad... supongo que a eso se refieren cuando hablan de "acostumbrarse a algo". He estado haciendo esto desde que entré al instituto. _Pensaba Haruhi.

—¡Haruhi cúbrete!— grito Tamaki, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Haruhi. Una pelota se dirigía muy rápido hacia ella, quien no se movía. Pero antes de que la pelota o Tamaki la alcanzaran, Gina apareció y agarro la pelota, evitando así que golpeara a Haruhi.

Pero Tamaki no de detubo a tiempo, chocando con ambas, pero arrastrando solo a Haruhi, haciendo que ambos calleran al piso.

—¡Hikaru!— grito Tamaki levantándose. —¡La llama de la vida de Haruhi por poco se extingue!— les dice.

_¿Y antes hable de "tranquilidad"? _Pensó tristemente Haruhi. Inmediatamente, los gemelos y Tamaki comenzaron a discutir, y luego llegó Gina, ayudando a Haruhi a pararse.

—Lo siento, ¿Estas lastimado?— le preguntó Gina.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— respondió Haruhi.

—A la próxima voy a detener a Tamaki— le dijo Gina.

—Buena idea— dijo Haruhi. Gina frunció levemente el ceño y giro su cabeza, como buscando algo. —¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Haruhi.

_Es como si nos estuvieran observando..._ Pensó Gina.

—No es nada— le respondió. —Oye Haruhi...

—¿Si?

—Parece que Tamaki rompió una ventana...

* * *

_Dana PoV_

—Sentimos muchisimo todo esto— se disculpo Tamaki. Ahora, todo el Host Club estaba en el Club de periodismo.

—¿Hay un club de periodismo?— pregunta Alice.

—Bien, es solo un pedazo de basura llamado "Deportes Ouran"— dijeron los gemelos. —Es un tabloide chismoso y burlón que exagera e imprime romances escolares o conflictos internos de clases que involucran familias rivales. Esta tan lleno de historias inventadas que ya casi nadie lo lee— explicaron.

—Obviamente... en nuestra búsqueda por llamar la atención bajo cualquier concepto, hemos olvidado el sentido de la verdad...— dijo el presidente. Puedo ver como cambia la mirada de Alice, ella detesta las mentiras. Ahora su mirada puede perforar paredes. —Sin embargo, como ahora enfrentamos el cierre, recordamos nuestra verdadera llamada— añadió el presidente. La mirada de Alice no se suaviza ni un ápice.

—¡Por favor, ayúdenos!— dijo inclinándose. Me pregunto si en verdad se irán a redimir. Puede que lleve poco tiempo, pero en serio me he encariñado mucho con este Club. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie le haga daño_. Ya tengo un plan..._

Me parece que me perdí algo de la conversación.

—Aceptamos— dijo Tamaki.

—Nos rehusamos— rebatió Kyoya. Wow, vaya par...

—Despreciamos absolutamente a la gente que importuna a otras— dijeron los gemelos. _Miren quien lo dice... Tendré que tener una conversación muy seria con ellos._

—Están en lo cierto, no puedo limpiar nuestras transgresiones pasadas...— dijo el presidente, fingiendo que le daba un ataque de... ¿depresión? Y balbuceando más cosas, realmente no le presto atención. Parece que Tamaki esta decidido a ayudarlo. Incluso dio una "orden directa".

—Nos rehusamos— respondieron.

Pobre Tamaki, esta muy pálido. Voy a ayudarlo, me de pena.

—Tamaki...— dije mientras me agachaba a su altura. —Yo te puedo ayudar si quieres— le dije.

—¡¿En serio?!— dijo mientras se iluminaba y ¿son flores lo que veo a su alrederor?

—Claro— le respondí con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo también te ayudo Tama-chan!— apoyo Zoe.

—Creo que no hay opción— dijo Daira. Gina solo asintió. Realmente no habla mucho con personas que no sean del club en frente.

—Ayudare solo si prometen no mentir más— dijo Alice.

—Lo prometemos— dijo el presidente.

—Creo que con eso estamos— dije yo. —Solo tenemos una condisión, no podras seguirnos cuando estemos con los clientes— aclaré.

—Seguiremos su condición— respondió.

—Muy bien, hasta mañana— dije, para despues salir.

—Dana ¿Segura de lo que haces?— me preguntaron los gemelos.

—Tranquilos chicos, sé lo que hago— respondí. _Más de lo que piensan._

* * *

**[Al día siguiente...]**

Estábamos jugando... pues, ni se lo que estábamos jugando, pero me estaba divirtiendo. Es un juego de "plebeyos" según Tamaki. La verdad no lo conocía, no es como si conociera muchos juegos, o que haya jugado mucho tampoco...

_«__—Tu no tienes tiempo para juegos—__»_

Sacudo mi cabeza. No puedo estar pensando en eso ahora.

—¡Perdiste Dana! ¡Acabas de mover tu cabeza!— me gritó Tamaki. _Espera..._

—¡¿Qué?!— dije yo. ¡No lo creo! Eso me pasa por desconcentrarme.

* * *

_Alice PoV_

Dana acaba de perder. Me es divertido ver como juegan como niños. Nunca pensé que veria jugar esto otra vez.

—Tu eres Alice Payne ¿Cierto?— me pregunta el presidente. No me agrada, es un mentiroso, espero que aproveche la oportunidad. —¿Cómo terminaste en este club?— me pregunta. Pienso en como Dana me suplico toda una tarde para que me uniera...

—Supongo que no tube opción— respondo.

—¿Sabias del rumor esparcido acerca de que este club se creo para alardear de la influencia de Suou?— me preguntó. _¿Qué?_

—¡Corten!— gritaron ¿Los gemelos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Chicos, ahí no era!— oigo gritar a Dana a lo lejos. Los gemelos ya me han arrastrado lejos. Dana me dijo que de todas nosotras, yo era la con mas probabilidades de diferenciarlos. Si me baso en lo que me contó Dana, y en mis observaciones...

—Tu eres Kaoru...— dije apuntando a mi derecha. —Y tu Hikaru...— dije apuntando a mi izquierda. —¿No?— pregunte.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos. ¿Habre acertado?

—¿Como lo supiste?— preguntaron a coro.

—Llamenlo observación personal— dije yo. _Creo que Dana tiene razón, estos chicos son realmente peculiares._

* * *

**_El capitulo se me estaba alargando mucho, por lo que decidí cortarlo aquí :D ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_Shao~_**


	5. Capitulo 4: La llegada a Karuizawa

**Capitulo 4: La entrevista al Host Club (parte 2) y, la llegada a Karuizawa**

_Alice PoV_

—Llamenlo observación personal— dije. Los gemelos iban a decir algo más, pero mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

≥Llamada entrante de Dana

—Es el mío— avisó Alice. —¿Sí?— contestó.

—Alice, el presidente se esta acercando, te quiero a tí aquí ahora. Trae a los del Host contigo, eso es todo— me dijo Dana por el celular. —Okay boss— le respondí.

—Chicos, es hora de irse, Dana nos llama— les dije. —Un gusto poder diferenciarlos— añadí. Luego, nos fuimos corriendo hacia el club de periodismo.

* * *

_Dana PoV_

—Era de esperarse...— dije. El presidente justo habló de su plan para "derrocar" a la familia Suou al abrir la puerta. —Después de todo, nunca tuvieron intenciones de hacer algo honesto, ¿No?— añadí.

—Vamos, ¡Esto les beneficia!— nos dijo el presidente. —¿No están siendo manipuladas por Suou también?— nos preguntó. Aun que parecía una afirmación.

—No— respondió Gina.

—Tamaki no es esa clase de persona— agregó Zoe.

—Y aun que lo fuera, no nos dejaríamos manipular, ninguno del club lo haría— dijo Daira.

—¿Como están tan seguras?— nos preguntó.

—¿Por qué no se los preguntas a ellos?— dije yo. A él le tomo unos momentos comprender mis palabras, hasta que finalmente se giró hacia la puerta. —¡Ustedes!— dijo sorprendido al ver al resto del Club ahí.

—No escaparas indemne si intentas lastimas al presidente— dijo Hikaru.

—Convertirás a todas las familias del Host Club en tus enemigas, ¿Listo para eso?— preguntó Kaoru.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Usando el poderío de sus padres, fue Tamaki Suou quien los instruyo en esto!— dijo el presidente.

—¡No! Tama-chan nunca haría algo como eso. Sabes... queremos mucho a Tama-chan ¡No podemos perdonar a nadie que lastime a Tama-chan!— dijo Honey.

—Bueno... aun que es un poco estúpido— dijeron los gemelos. Vaya forma de matar el momento.

—Y gracias a sus rasgos personales, yo recibo una ayuda significativa en aumentar mi cadena informativa— añadió Kyoya. ... Siento algo extraño en ese comentario... me parece demasiado familiar...

—De todas formas, ¿Qué sera lo que debemos hacer con este disquete que contiene sus conversaciones desde ayer— dijo Kyoya. ¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué?!— dije yo. No es posible, ¡Kyoya también grabo todo! ¿Hice todo esto para nada?

—Tranquilízate Dana, es mejor prevenir que lamentar— dijo Zoe, intentando animarme.

—No es justo— dije yo, haciendo un puchero. Detesto malgastar tiempo.

—¿De qué están hablando?— preguntaron los gemelos.

—Acérquense un poco— les dije a los del club de periodismo. Se acercaron bastante temerosos y como tortugas. ¡No tengo todo el día! Pensé mientras me acercaba al presidente, le tire de la corbata y le levante el cuello de la camisa. Ahí esta. Pienso mientras saco el micrófono del cuello y me aparto del presidente.

—De esto, estoy hablando— dije mientras apuntaba en micrófono de mi palma, para que pudieran verlo. —Alice, saca los otros dos, Gina, Daira, saquen los de la habitación por favor— les dije a las chicas.

—Nunca confiamos en el presidente, pero quería ayudar a Tamaki...— comencé a explicar, al ver las caras confundidas de los chicos. —Así que pusimos estos micrófonos en todos los del club de periodismo y en el club— dije. —Tenemos grabados todo lo que han dicho durante esos días— finalicé.

Los del club de periodismo estaban blancos del miedo.

* * *

Después de "arreglar" las cosas con el club de periodismo, buscamos a Haruhi y a Tamaki por los jardines.

—¡Encontré a Tama-chan y a Haru-chan!— dijo Honey.

—Señor, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo solo con Haruhi...?— preguntaron los gemelos y Daira. Aun que ella lo dijo con un tono no tan burlón como el de ellos.

—¡Ca-Cállense!— grito Tamaki.

—Sospechoso...— murmuraron. Vaya, se parecen más de lo que pensé.

—¿Y el club de periodismo?— preguntó Tamaki.

—Dijeron que tenían un asunto urgente que atender— dije yo.

—Así que debieron dejar el reportaje— explicaron los gemelos.

—¡¿Qué?!— dijo Tamaki.

—Dijeron que desde ahora escribirán artículos propiamente— dijo Zoe.

—Así por lo menos evitaran ser cerrados— añadió Alice.

—Si ese es el caso...— dijo Tamaki.

—Kyoya-sempai, ¿Es la familia Suou en verdad es tan poderosa?— preguntó Haruhi.

—Pues...— comenzó a explicarle Kyoya.

* * *

_Alice PoV_

—Tamaki...— le llamé.

—¿Si?— me respondió.

—En plus de vous, qui connaissent le français?— pregunté. {Además de ti, ¿Quiénes saben francés?}

(Esta conversación está en francés, pero para comodidad de los lectores, está traducida)

—Kyoya comprende algo, ¿Por qué?— me responde en francés. Bien, parece que comprendió la idea.

—Quiero preguntarte algo...— dije. —¿Estas enamorado de Haruhi?— pregunté.

Cuando pregunte, Tamaki abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo bastante.

—¡¿Por qué piensas eso?!— dijo bastante alto.

—Haces cosas para llamar su atención, la miras mucho, la proteges de los gemelos, y te sonrojas cuando estas cerca de ella— le dije. —Pero nunca me he enamorado, por lo que no podría asegurarlo. Eso que haces podría ser por otra cosa, así que quiero estar segura— aclaré.

—Yo hago todo eso porque Haruhi es mi hija— respondió.

—¿Tu hija? Pero si tienen casi la misma edad— le replique.

—No de sangre, pero soy como su padre— respondió ¿orgulloso? Vaya, pero que persona más curiosa.

—¿Por qué preguntas?— me preguntó. —¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Quieres que sea tu padre también, verdad?— dijo antes de que yo respondiera, poniendo una pose muy elocuente.

—No. Estoy harta de padres— dije fríamente. No me gusta tocar el tema, y al parecer Tamaki lo comprendió, porque se quedo callado.

—Pero... me gustaría tener algún hermano— dije, intentando romper la tensión. Creo que eso lo animó.

—¡Entonces, desde ahora puedes llamarme "Tama-nii-san"!— exclamó apuntándome, siendo tan... dramático como siempre.

—Claro, lo que tu digas Tama-nii-san— respondí rodando los ojos. Dí unos pasos, pero Tamaki no me seguía. Me giré para ver que le pasaba. Tenía los ojos llorosos y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Alice-chaaaan!— grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia mi. Me petrifique.

—Desde ahora, seremos unos hermanos muy unidos. ¡Una familia muy unida!— decía. No, me, gusta, el, contacto. Y ahora él me estaba abrazando, girando, y parloteando.

—Si no me sueltas, no te llamaré así nunca más— le amenace.

—¡¿Por qué no quieres que tu nii-san te abrace?!— lloriqueo. Pero me soltó.

—No me gustan los abrazos— respondí. _Pero que hermanos más ruidoso y problemático acabo de conseguir._

* * *

**[Algunos días después, en la mañana]**

_Dana PoV_

—¡¿Qué?!— grite. Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Lo que escuchaste, ya te descubrieron— se escucho por la pantalla.

—¿Cómo...?— me preguntaba. Fui muy cuidadosa, no deje pistas.

—No lo sé. No somos los únicos con varias fuentes de información, y lo sabes— dijo, reprochándome mi impertinencia.

—_Diamantí_ está contigo, ¿No?— preguntó Dux al otro lado de la pantalla. Ella es mi superior, la líder de la organización para la que trabajo. Es una O.N.G. muy... peculiar. Pero por eso mismo siempre tenemos tanto trabajo.

—Sí, ellas están conmigo. Son mi equipo, me siguieron hasta aquí— respondí.

—Perfecto. Han estado mucho tiempo inactivas, vamos a darles una misión aprovechando dónde están. Japón siempre nos dice que nunca nos ocupamos de ellos, pero ¡Miren esto! Tienen nuestro mejor equipo en sus territorios— me dijo, y por su tono pude adivinar la sonrisa vengativa y de superioridad que seguro tiene en su cara, aun que no pueda verla. Solo se ve su silueta, así es siempre en cualquier vídeo-conferencia.

—¿Cuál misión?— pregunté, esperando ordenes. Las chicas me van a matar... Se supone que estamos de "vacaciones"

—Hay un grupo de mafiosos que últimamente están causando problemas. Al parecer, secuestraron al hijo de alguien muy influyente en Japón, y eso está causando algunos problemas— explicó ella. —Ya mande el informe completo, espero cumplas la misión con la perfección de siempre— me dijo.

—No la decepcionare— respondí.

—Claro que no— me dijo. Luego la pantalla se apago, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Leo el informe mientras voy a la cocina. A medio camino huelo el desayuno, y la boca se me hace agua. Apuro el paso, y rápidamente llego a la cocina, donde veo a Alfred cocinando.

—Huele delicioso Alfred. Te luciste como siempre— le alago. Alfred es nuestro mayordomo. Él es una persona que ya esta por entrar en la tercera edad, pero aun así tiene un gran espíritu. Él es el encargado de cocinar y de limpiar. Su familia fue por años los mayordomos de la familia de Dux, y ahora esta aquí conmigo. Él es prácticamente parte de la familia.

—Es un placer escuchar eso, señorita Dana— me respondió con la formalidad acostumbrada.—¿No debería estar vestida?— dice, refiriéndose a que aun traigo puesto mi piyama.

—Aun es muy temprano Alfred— respondo mientras como una tostada con huevo.

—¿Y esos papeles?— preguntó, mirando el informe.

—Un nuevo trabajo— le digo.

—Buenos días— dicen Daira y Zoe, ambas aun en piyama.

—Con qué, ¿Un nuevo trabajo?— pregunta Daira.

—Sí...— respondo yo.

—Supongo que las vacaciones tenían que terminar— dice Zoe con un tono desanimado. Daira solo me ve con una mirada que dice "Voy a vengarme". Luego ambas comienzan a comer y a charlar con Alfred.

Unos minutos después, aparecieron Gina y Alice.— Good morning— dijeron ambas.

—¿Otra misión?— dijo Alice al ver el informe. Yo solo se lo tendí mientras asentía. Gina se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla.

—Dana...— dijo Alice. —¿No es Karuizawa el lugar donde Haruhi se fue a trabajar durante el verano?— preguntó.

—Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?— preguntó.

—La base de los mafiosos esta en Karuizawa— me responde. _Fuck._

—Chicas, ¡Nos vamos a Karuizawa!— dije.

* * *

**[Al día siguiente...]**

—Haruhi, te ayudo a tender la ropa— le digo.

—Gracias Dana-sempai— me dijo.

Escucho algo... ¡¿Un helicóptero?! Miro hacia el cielo...

—¡Haruhi, ¡¿Estas bien?!— y veo a Tamaki y el resto de los chicos en un helicóptero. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me alejo de ellos por las vacaciones para protegerlos, y ellos vienen hacia mí! El universo me odia. _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

* * *

_General PoV_

—¡Wow! ¡Que chicos mas guapos! ¿Todos ustedes son amigos de las chicas?— pregunto Misuzu, la dueña del lugar.

—Sí...— dijo Tamaki. Un travestí orgulloso...Pensaron los chicos.

—¿Saben? Sus amigas vinieron como caídas del cielo. Aun no tengo suficiente dinero para personal, pero de repente llegaron estas chicas con Haruhi-chan, diciendo que nos les importaba ganar menos con tan de ayudar. ¿No son unos ángeles?— dijo Misuzu.

—No exagere tanto Misuzu-san, no es para tanto— dijo Zoe algo avergonzada.

—Además, ¿No son lindos estos delantales? Los hice yo misma— dijo Misuzu, apuntando a las chicas, ya que todas llevaban uno.

—¡Has echo un gran trabajo, Misuzu!— dijeron Tamaki, Honey y los gemelos.

—No esperábamos que trabajaras en el verano Dana. Con razón ambas dijeron que no a nuestra invitación a Bali— dijeron los gemelos.

—Igual a mí. Invite a las chicas a Suiza— dijo Honey.

—Le pedí que fuéramos a resort doméstico económico que posee la familia— dijo Kyoya.

—Chicos, ¿Cómo es posible que todos hayan invitado a Haruhi?— dijo Tamaki muy enojado. —¡Solo se preocupan por ustedes mismos! ¡¿Qué hay de la solidaridad?!— dijo Tamaki.

—Haruhi, apagaste tu celular ¿verdad?— preguntaron los gemelos, ignorando completamente a Tamaki.

—Pero es que no estoy acostumbrada— respondió Haruhi.

—Le avise todos los días, pero se le olvidaba luego— explico Zoe.

—¿Haruhi tiene celular?— preguntó Tamaki.

—Le prestamos uno de los nuestros— dijo Hikaru. —Es un modelo "solo para amigos"— añadió Kaoru.

_Amigos:_

_}Hikaru Hiitachin_

_}Kaoru Hiitachin_

_}Dana Mizrahi_

_}Daira Ivanova_

_}Zoe Ganju_

_}Alice Payne_

_}Gina Clark_

—Señor, usted no esta en la lista— se burlo Hikaru.

—Haruhi, debería ser "Papá" en tu lista de amigos— dijo Tamaki.

—Nunca he oído de alguien que le diga papá a un amigo...— dijo Haruhi.

—Como sea, váyanse a casa por favor— dijo Dana, mientras ella y el resto de las chicas empujaban a los chicos por la puerta.

—Regla #19: No se permite trabajar— dijo Kyoya, leyendo el reglamento del Ouran.

—Alice, dime que es una broma— dijo Dana.

—Tiene razón, esa regla existe— dijo Alice suspirando.

—Además, ellos pueden pasar sus vacaciones donde quieran— añadió Daira.

—¡No les des ideas!— replicó Dana.

—¡Este verano, nos quedaremos en Karuizawa como huéspedes especiales!— dijo Tamaki.

—¡NOOOOO!— gritaron Haruhi y Dana.

* * *

_Dana PoV_

—Gracias Daira, los quería alejados de esto— le reproche a Daira. Ahora tendré que ser el doble de cuidadosa para que no nos descubran. Ninguno del Host. Sobretodo Kyoya, pensar lo que haría a cambio de silencio...

—Solo fue acabar con nuestras vacaciones, sin rencores— me dijo con una sonrisa que habría engañado a cualquiera, pero yo notaba a kilómetros lo falsa que era.

—Al menos solo queda una habitación— dijo Zoe, viéndole el lado positivo.

—Pero todos tienen mansiones cerca— acotó Alice.

—Gracias por el apoyo Alice— dije con sarcasmo.

—Soy realista— dijo simplemente.

—Parece que están haciendo algo para ganarse la habitación— mencionó Gina. —Se nota que nunca han trabajado— añadió al ver a los chicos.

—¿Quién creen que gane?— peguntó Zoe.

—Pues, el más "refrescante" es Mori, pero seguro que si Honey es descalificado, el no se quedara con la habitación. Los más probables son los gemelos ganen— respondió Alice.

—Hablando de ellos, ¿Pudiste diferenciarlos?— le pregunte.

—Sí, pensé que sería más difícil— respondió ella. Bingo.

—¿Escuchaste eso Daira?— dije con burla.

—Sí sí— respondió ella desganada. —Aquí tienes— dijo mientras me tendía una foto.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo— dije mientras le quitaba la foto.

—¿Y eso?— preguntó Gina.

—Apostamos si Alice podría reconocer a los gemelos a la primera— respondí. —Como vez, yo gané— añadí.

—¿Y que hay en la foto?— preguntó Zoe.

—Eh...— balbuceé, algo avergonzada. —Fue cuando fuimos a el Caribe, yo no estaba muy bien y... Pues, esta traidora me tomo una foto— dije.

—Era para recordar el momento— se excuso Daira.

—¿Y ese sonido?— dijo Alice. Escuche con atención... parecía alguien tocando el piano. Pero la melodía me parecía muy familiar...

—Esta melodía... Alice, ¿No es una que tu tocas?— preguntó Gina, robándome las palabras de la boca.

—Sí... ¿Cuanto se demoraran en traer...?— comenzó a decir Alice, pero fue interrumpida por Daira.

—Ya esta en camino— avisó Daira mientras bajaba su celular.

Unos minutos después, paso un avión y dejo caer un paquete. Alice lo recogió y se dirigió al salón.

—Tamaki, ¿Puedo acompañarte?— preguntó Alice, mientras sacaba su violín y se lo mostraba a Tamaki. Parecía una pequeña niña emocionada. Muy pocas cosas la ponen así.

—Claro, pero debes pedírmelo correctamente— le dijo mientras paraba de tocar.

—Tamaki-nii-san, ¿Puedo acompañarte?— dijo Alice... pareciendo realmente una hermana menor pidiéndole algo a su hermano mayor. A Tamaki se le iluminó la cara, y cuando comenzó a tocar de nuevo, con Alice acompañando, sonaba maravilloso. Todos espesaron a escucharlos. Ellos tocaban con tanto sentimiento. Incluso vi a Haruhi parar lo que estaba haciendo, parece que tenía que sacar las sabanas.

—Puedo llevar eso por ti— le dije.

—Gracias Dana-sempai, pero es mi trabajo— replicó.

—Es la primera vez que los escuchas, anda, a mí no me molesta— le insistí.

—De acuerdo— acepto, pasándome la canasta.

Cuando salí, aun podía escuchar a Tamaki y Alice, aun que con menor intensidad.

—Oh, Kaoru— dije al verlo. —¿Y Hikaru?— dije al ver que no estaba.

—Fue por una bolsa para la basura— respondió.

—¿Cómo lo harán cuando ganen? El cuarto solo tiene una cama— pregunté.

—Traeremos camas de nuestra casa de descanso, o dormiremos juntos— respondió.

—Vaya, siguen durmiendo juntos— dije. —No han cambiado mucho, siguen haciendo todo juntos— dije con una sonrisa.

—Eso creo, hemos estado juntos desde siempre, y no necesitábamos amigos. Solíamos pensar que el mundo estaba lleno de estúpidos... hasta que llegaste tú— me dijo.

—Gracias— respondí.

—Pero... si fueras tú, te dejaríamos entrar. ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?— preguntó.

—¿Por qué no?— respondí.

—Espera, ¿eso es un sí?— preguntó Kaoru sorprendido. Iba a responder, cuando escuche un ruido –como de algo rompiéndose– arriba nuestro.

Una ventana se soltó, y estaba cayendo hacia nosotros. Lo vi todo en cámara lenta. Solté la canasta y tome a Kaoru de la mano mientras me lanzaba hacia delante. Sentí como su cuerpo me rodeaba, protegiéndome. Y luego escuche el fuerte sonido del vidrio romperse.

—¡Kaoru! ¡Dana!— escuche la voz de Hikaru.

—¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca ¿Estas bien Dana?— me preguntó Kaoru.

—Sí, ¿Estas tu bien?— le pregunte muy preocupada.

—Solo una pequeña cortada, nada más— dijo Kaoru. —¿Hikaru?— preguntó al ver como Hikaru se acercaba.

—No me asuste de esa manera— respondió él.

—Lo lamento, estoy bien— le dijo Kaoru, mientras juntaban sus cabezas.

Pude escuchar las ovaciones de Misuzu y otras personas.

—¡Los ganadores son... Los hermanos Hiitachin!— dijo Misuzu. Esperen...

_Kaoru herido + Hikaru preocupado = "Refrescante amor fraternal"_

_"Refrescante amor fraternal" = Puntos refrescantes para la habitación..._

¡Lo tenían todo planeado!

—Hikaru... Kaoru...— dije con voz de ultratumba.

—¿Sí?— dijeron al unisono.

Les dí un golpe en la cabeza a ambos.

—¡Hey!— reclamaron.

—¡Nunca más vuelvan a hacer algo así! ¡¿Entendieron?!— les grite. —Pudo salir mal...— murmure. _No me perdonaría que algo les pasara._

* * *

**[A la mañana siguiente...]**

Haruhi se encontró con un amigo de secundaría, y ahora todos estábamos conversando con él.

—Se siente atraído hacia Haruhi. Es tan obvio que es molesto— dijo Hikaru. No era el primer comentario de esa clase hacia Arai.

—Él único que esta siendo molesto eres tú Hikaru— dijo Haruhi molesta.

—Esta bien Haruhi, es cierto que me sentía atraído hacia ti... pero, me rechazaste hace un año— dijo Arai.

—¡¿Eh?!— dijimos todos, hasta Haruhi. Luego Arai nos contó la historia y...

—Haruhi, rompiste el frágil y puro corazón de este chico con tu falta de sensibilidad— le dijo Daira.

—Ehhh... No fue mi intención— dijo Haruhi. —Lo siento mucho— dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Esta bien, ya paso— dijo Arai con una sonrisa. Realmente es alguien agradable. —El echo de que no te ayas dado cuenta significa que no estabas interesada en mí. Eso es todo— dijo. —Pero, la manera en como vez a los ojos a la persona con quien hablas... en realidad me gustaba eso de ti— añadió.

—Awww— dijimos las chicas, excepto Haruhi. —Qué romántico— añadí yo.

—¡Fuiste tan sincero con respecto a mi hija!— dijo Tamaki. —Por siempre ti valentía será recordada— agregó.

Luego seguimos hablando, y escuchando anécdotas de Haruhi en la secundaria. La verdad nos la estábamos pasando muy bien. Excepto por una personita... Me pare de la mesa, y fui hasta donde estaban los gemelos.

—Chicos, ¿No quieren unirse?— les pregunté.

—Tiene razón Hikaru, se están divirtiendo— dijo Kaoru.

—No, es molesto— dijo Hikaru, de un modo muy cortante...—No puedo creer que mi señor se lo creyera. Que tonto...— añade. Lo miro por unos segundos. Luego, veo a Kaoru, y no es necesario que hable para que él sepa lo que le estoy preguntando. Me responde de la misma manera, asintiendo un poco con la cabeza.

—¡Chicos, vengan! ¡Es una gran oportunidad de oír de Haruhi en la secundaria!— nos llama Tamaki.

—¡No gracias! ¡No me interesa!— dice Hikaru. —Es tonto— añade. —No entiendo como esas historias tontas les gustan tanto— continua. —Además, ¿No puede alguien decirle a este chico que no nos importa él?— sigue diciendo. Se esta pasando de la raya.

—Hikaru...— le advierto. Pero me ignora y sigue hablando.

—En el corazón de Haruhi no hay lugar para él— dice. Y justo después de decir eso, Haruhi le da una cachetada.

—Hikaru, eso es algo que tu no decides. No dejaré que insultes más a mi amigo— le dice Haruhi. Esta chica acaba de ganarce mi respeto.

—Por favor... ¡¿A quién le interesan otras personas!? ¡Nosotros somos tus únicos amigos!— grito Hikaru. Luego se giro hacia las escaleras.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Espera!— dijo Kaoru mientras lo seguía.

—Ahh— suspire. Luego, puse mi mano en el hombro de Haruhi. —Tranquila, no tienes la culpa— le dije. Su mundo aún es... muy pequeño...

Después, fuimos afuera para despedir a Arai.

—Bueno, hasta luego— dijo Arai.

—¡Nos vemos! ¡Por favor vuelve a visitarnos!— dijo Tamaki.

—Arai, siento mucho lo que paso...— se disculpo Haruhi.

—Esta bien, supongo que hice algo mal ¿Podrías disculparme con Hikaru?— dijo Arai.

—No es necesario. Fue mi culpa, lo siento— dijo... Kaoru.

—Esta bien— dijo Arai. Parce que nadie se da cuenta.

—¡Hasta luego Haruhi!— se despidió.

—Cuídate— dijo Haruhi.

—¡Bye-Bye!— dijo Honey.

Espere hasta que Arai se fuera y...

—Kaoru, ¿Por qué te estas haciendo pasar por Hikaru?— dijimos Haruhi y yo.

—¿Y donde esta el corte de tu mejilla?— le pregunte mientras lo miraba mas de cerca. —¿Maquillaje?— pregunté.

—Como sea...— dijo apartándose un poco. —Dana, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Y que es?— preguntó yo. Se acerca y me susurra algo...

—Estoy dentro— le dije.

* * *

**[A la mañana siguiente...]**

_General PoV_

—Así que... ¿Cómo paso esto?— dijo Hikaru.

—No lo sé— respondió Alice.

¿Por qué estoy saliendo contigo? Se preguntaron ambos.

Hikaru y Alice... ¿En una cita? Guiados por el misteriosos plan de Dana y Kaoru, ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

* * *

**Hola Hola. Aquí la actualización, espero la hayan disfrutado :)**

**Si tienen algo que decir (o preguntar) solo escriban un comentario ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**PD: Si notan algo cambiado, es porque esta historia está en constante edición ;)**


	6. Capitulo 5: La cita de Hikaru y Alice

**Capitulo 5: La cita entre Hikaru y Alice**

_**[En el capitulo anterior...]**_

—Así que... ¿Cómo paso esto?— dijo Hikaru.

—No lo sé— respondió Alice.

_¿Por qué estoy saliendo con tigo? _Se preguntaron ambos.

Hikaru y Alice... ¿En una cita? Guiados por el misteriosos plan de Dana y Kaoru, ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

* * *

_**[En este capitulo...]**_

_General PoV_

—¿Donde esta Kaoru?— preguntó Alice. Ella llevaba un vestido color verde claro, y el pelo lo tenia en una media cola.

—Se resfrió— respondió Hikaru.

_¿En serio? _Pensó Alice. _Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando cuando Dana me obligo a venir aquí. De todos modos, ya no podemos regresar. _Pensó con desgano.

* * *

—¿Estas segura que esto va a funcionar?— preguntó Kaoru.

—Seguro que sí— le respondió Dana. Ambos estaban vestidos como gente del lugar, y estaban siguiendo a Hikaru y Alice.

—Los planes de Dana siempre funcionan— dijo Zoe.

—¿Y... qué hacen ellas aquí también?— preguntó Kaoru, apuntando a las chicas, quienes también estaban ahí. Cada una con un disfraz también. Daira y Zoe estaban vestidas como turistas, y Gina estaba vestida como un repartidor de pizza.

—¿Perdernos una cita de Alice? Ni de broma— respondió Daira.

Luego de eso, Alice y Hikaru se voltearon, haciendo que todos se escondieran.

—Escuchen, chicas...— dijo Dana, cuando se cercioro que ni Alice ni Hikaru los estuvieran viendo. —Creo... Kaoru y yo creemos, que es buena idea que Hikaru encuentre a más personas que le importen— dijo.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, durante mucho tiempo ellos solo se preocupaban por ellos. Son excepsionalmente co-dependientes y tienden a cerrarse a los demás. Nunca les a preocupado lo que sienten los demás y así es como han sido hasta ahora— relato Dana. Hikaru es especialmente inmaduro, deja salir sus sentimientos sin más. No creo que Hikaru este consiente de esto, pero a el realmente le importa Haruhi. Sin embargo, todo lo que hace es decirles sus sentimientos sin más, lo que hace que parezca un niño posesivo. Incluso cuando quiere ser reconocido como amigo, no sabe como llevarlo— continuó.

—Si de verdad quiere ser un amigo, tiene que aprender a respetar los sentimientos de los demás. Así que creemos que Hikaru tiene que aprender, lo básico de las relaciones personales— finalizó Dana.

—Dana...— dijo Kaoru. —¿Cuando fue que aprendiste tanto sobre nosotros?— preguntó.

—Lo supe desde el momento en que fui capaz de diferenciarlos— respondió ella. —Además, todas sabemos como es Alice. Socializar y confiar un poco no le haría mal— añadio.

—Entonces... la cita de hoy, es para que Hikaru aprenda algo de compasión, y para que Alice trate con otra persona, ¿No?— dijo Daira.

—¡Exactamente! Por eso, si se les ocurre intervenir, están muertas. _¿Capsci?_— dijo Dana. **{**¿Entiendes?**}**

—Si...— respondieron.

* * *

_**[Con Alice y Kaoru...]**_

—¿A donde quieres ir?— le preguntó Hikaru a Alice.

—La verdad no sé— respondió ella.

—Escuche que abrieron un centro comercial por aquí— dijo Hikaru.

—¿Quieres ir a comprar ropa?— preguntó Alice.

—No, jamas compraría ropa aquí, pero tu podrías hacerlo— le respondió.

—No gracias, detesto ir a comprar ropa— dijo Alice.

* * *

_**[Con el resto...]**_

_Esto no esta funcionando... _pensaron todos al verlos. Pero Gina noto algo que no estaba bien.

—Dana, — dijo llamándola, apartándola de Kaoru. —Hay problemas, mira a ese sujeto— dijo apuntando disimuladamente a un hombre, que se veía como cualquiera de esa ciudad, excepto por el tatuaje de una calavera y dos pistolas cruzadas, que podía verse en su hombro. —Los a estado viendo por un buen rato— añadió, en tono de advertencia.

Dana giro su cabeza, y dio un rápido y disimulado vistazo. Ese hombre, es alguien de la mafia que secuestro al hijo del político. Dana empezó a conectar puntos. Ese hombre estaba siguiendo a Hikaru y Alice. Él no podía saber sobre Alice, pero con Hikaru era diferente. Después de todo, el chico es parte de una de las familias más ricas del país. Lo que lo hacía una presa muy apetecible para un grupo que se dedicaba a secuestrar.

La chica comenzó a ver sus opciones, hasta dar con una que la satisficiese. Lo más seguro sería avisarle a Hikaru y Alice lo que estaba pasando, lo que acarreaba contarle a Kaoru también.

No.

Tenia que haber otra forma.

Ella no podía dejar que ellos descubrieran lo que era. No podría soportar las consecuencias.

Pensó por un tiempo más, hasta que se le ocurrió la forma de proceder. Una que no implicaba contarle a los hermanos lo que sucedía.

—Daira, llama a Alice, que Kaoru no lo note— ordenó Dana en un susurro. —Tu explícale la situación Gina, y luego a Zoe— explicó.

—Kaoru, —dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo para que volteara. —Sería mejor que nos separáramos, si estamos todos juntos nos notamos mucho. Voy a acercarme un poco más, ¿Quieres acompañarme?— le preguntó.

—Claro— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, sígueme— le dijo. Ambas se acercaron un poco más, y los observaron detrás de un puesto de helado. Al parecer, Alice quiso un helado artesanal. _«Aww, Hikaru comió del helado de Alice, que tiernos se ven». _Pensó Dana.

—Ojala Kaoru estuviera aquí— susurro Hikaru. Dana giro su cabeza, y vio a Kaoru muy conmovido.

—Hermano...— dice, y cuando esta a punto de lanzarse y gritar algo más, ella lo detiene, y puso su dedo en su boca para que se calle.

—Shh— le dice.

* * *

_**[Con Alice y Kaoru...]**_

—Es el mio— dice Alice, para luego sacar su celular. —¿Alo?— contesta.

—Alice, soy Daira. La mafia que capturo al hijo del político, los esta siguiendo. Probablemente sea por Hikaru, así que pase lo que pase, tienes que protegerlo. Y no le digas nada— le advirtió.

—Entendido, lo haré— respondió. —Hikaru, ven por aquí— dijo, mientras lo arrastraba a una feria que estaba cerca. _«Intentare que nos perdamos entre la multitud»._

—Oye, ¿Qué haces?— reclama Hikaru. Ella se detuvo, y vio un puesto de comida.

—Pensé en comprarle algo a Kaoru, ya que no pudo venir— le respondió. No era del todo verdad, pero tampoco era mentira. Ella noto desde mucho antes como Hikaru extrañaba a su hermano.

—¿Cómo supiste... que estaba preocupado por Kaoru?— le pregunto sorprendido.

—Observación personal— le respondió. _«¿Otra vez»_ Pensó Hikaru.

—Como sea, yo no tengo experiencia en citas, así que, ¿Por qué no le compramos cosas a Kaoru y Dana? Se supone que ellos son los que tenían que venir, de todas formas— propuso Alice.

—Claro— dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa.

Luego pasaron por varias tiendas, comprando varias cosas para Kaoru y Dana. Él se veía bastante contento, ha diferencia de Alice. Hikaru no lo notaba, pero cada vez habían más hombres de la mafia siguiéndolos. Y Alice cada vez se quedaba con menos opciones para deshacerse de ellos.

Mientras buscaba una solución, vio un espacio estrecho entre dos edificios, pero lo suficiente ancho para que pase una persona, y al fondo más tiendas y personas. Se dirijo asía allá rápidamente, pero antes de entrar vacilo un poco. _«Tranquila, no hay un techo, no estas encerrada»._

—Vamos por aquí— le dijo a Hikaru, mientras le arrastraba rápidamente hacia el espacio. Al salir Alice suelta un suspiro. Ambos van hacia una tienda, y ya no hay mas hombres de este lado. Aun que no sea mucho, Alice acaba de conseguir algo de tiempo.

—¿Por qué pasamos por ahí? Estaba muy sucio— dijo Hikaru con desagrado.

—Era un atajo— le respondió.

* * *

_**[Con Gina, Zoe y Daira...]**_

Todas ellas vigilaron cuando Alice llevo a Hikaru por el estrecho. Y cuando ambos lo cruzaron, todas se pusieron en acción, sin decir ninguna palabra. No era necesario, sabían exactamente que hacer.

Primero, Zoe se dirigió al primer grupo, quienes eran unos cinco hombres. Cada uno media mínimo 1.80 de altura, y como un metro de ancho. Ella corrió y choco con ellos.

—Muévete niña— le dijo uno de los matones. Luego pasaron como si Zoe no existiera, hasta que escucharon una voz demasiado aguda para ser natural.

—¿Esto es de ustedes, señores?— dijo, mientras mostraba cinco billeteras.

—Mocosa, ¿De donde sacaste eso?— preguntó el que parecía el líder.

—¡Atrapenme!— dijo Zoe, ignorando la pregunta anterior. Y sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a correr.

—¡Mocosa, vuelve aquí!

—¡Se esta escapando!

—¡Síganla!

Los hombres comenzaron a perseguirla, pero Zoe llevaba una clara ventaja. No muy lejos de ahí había otro grupo más pequeño, y algo más alejado del último, otro grupo igual al que estaba persiguiéndola.

Zoe doblo en un callejón apartado, quedando acorralada. O haciendo pensar eso a sus perseguidores.

—Ya no tienes a donde huir mocosa— dijo el líder. Él camino hacia ella, pero unos pocos pasos después él se desplomo.

—¡Jefe!

—¿Qué paso?

—¡La niña! ¡Tiene algo!— dijo apuntando a Zoe, quien sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara, había sacado su cerbatana, y disparado a su líder. Y él no sería el último. Antes de que algunos de ellos pudiera escapar, fueron derrumbados por sus dardos tranquilizantes. No son mortales, pero los hará dormir por cinco horas, mínimo.

En otro lugar, estaba el grupo más pequeño, conformado por solo tres hombres. A ellos se les acerco Daira.

—_Excuse me_, no sé mucho japones y creo que me perdí, ¿Podrían ayudarme?— les dijo Daira, haciéndose pasar por una turista. Ellos la observaron un momento, dudando.

—Por favor, haré lo que sea— insistió, usando un tono sugerente en la última frase.

—Síguenos— le dijo uno, a lo que ella obedeció. Cuando ya estaban alejados de las personas, Daira saco un taser (arma de electrochoque) que tenía escondido en la ropa, y le apunto al que se veía más fuerte del grupo.

Exclamaciones y gritos ahogados se escucharon cuando los hombres vieron a su compañero convulsionarse, haciendo que se giraran y vieran a Daira, quien ya tenía otros tasers en las manos.

—_Do svidaniya*_— les dijo antes de disparar los tasers. **{***Adiós en ruso**}**

Y finalmente, solo quedaba el último grupo que se parecía mucho al de Zoe. Ellos parecían más cuidadosos, porque estaban (convenientemente) en un callejón, evitando que los vieran. Gina subió al techo del edificio al lado del callejón por la escalera de incendios, y luego de dejo caer al callejón, dando varias vueltas en le aire y cayendo de pie. Pero ninguno de los hombres la noto.

—Hey— dijo para llamar su atención, y al primero que volteo le lanzo una piedra que encontró en el piso, haciendo que él terminara en el piso también.

—¿De donde salio?

—¿Quieres pelea?— dijo uno. Ella los observo, y determino que el único que llevaba una pistola era a quien ella previamente había derribado con la piedra. El resto solo tenían palos y sus puños. _Esto sería fácil_. Pensó mientras se ponía en guardia, provocando a los hombres.

—Con que si quieres pelea— dijo para después correr hacia ella. Gina tomo su brazo y lo derribo.

—Eso fue ¿Yudo?— se preguntaron. Esta vez, avanzaron dos de ellos, uno con un palo con clavos, el cual intento golpearla, pero ella lo esquivo y rompió el palo con una patada de karate. Luego, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estomago, dejándolo K.O. El otro hombre la agarro por detrás, inmovilizándola.

—Ahora no puedes escapar.

—Yo no estaría tan segura— mascullo Gina. Acto seguido, le piso el pie a su atacante, haciendo que soltara su agarre, no lo suficiente para liberarse, pero si para moverse mejor. Por eso, le golpeo con un momento hacia atrás usando el codo, lo cual si logro liberarla. Por lo cual, ella se giro y le golpeo con una patada en el costado, haciendo que chocara con la pared y cayera en la basura.

—Solo queda uno— dijo ella, viendo al último de pie. Él hombre estaba aterrado, esa chica había derribado a todos sus compañeros, no usando más de tres golpes para deshacerse de cada uno. Y no se veía cansada ni mucho menos, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuer un paseo por el parque. Era un monstruo.

—E-Espera, podemos negociar— dijo él hombre desesperado. Ella detuvo su avance, lo que él tomo como una señal para continuar. —Puedo darte dinero, todo el que quieras.

—No quiero dinero.

—Puedo darte lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Sí sí— dijo el con esperanza. —Lo que quieras— corroboro.

—¿Cuantos has matado? ¿Cuantos ha matado tu grupo?— dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo. —¿Puedes devolver las vidas que robaste?— le pregunto en un tono frió.

—Ehh... Yo...— balbuceo él, nervioso.

—Eso es lo que quiero— le dijo, para luego dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe. —Y tu fuiste un idiota por pensar que podrías dármelo.

* * *

**[Con Alice y Hikaru]**

Ambos seguían comprando cosas para Kaoru. Solo Alice era consiente del peligro que corrían, lo cual la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Alice, vamos a ese edificio, leí en la guía que hacen muy buena comida para plebeyos—dijo Hikaru, prácticamente arrastrándola hacia dicho lugar. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, entraron en confianza lo suficiente como para que el la tratara así.

—No es necesario que me arrastres Hikaru. Puedo caminar sola— le dijo Alice mientas se le adelantaba. En el edificio se podía subir por escaleras o por el ascensor.

—Podríamos usar las escaleras— dijo Alice. —Solo vamos al segundo piso— agregó.

—Pero hay un ascensor, mejor vamos por aquí— le dijo Hikaru. —Si no quieres ir, no es necesario que lo hagas, volveré pronto— dijo, pensando que ese era el problema.

_«__—__Pase lo que pase, debes protegerlo__—__» _Recordó Alice. No podía dejarlo solo.

—Ese no es el problema— dijo deteniéndolo.

—¿Y cual es?— preguntó él.

—...— Ella dudo un poco. —Solo, vamos por las escaleras, por favor— le suplico.

—No, vamos por aquí— dijo él. Y sin dar más tiempo para que ella dijera algo más, entro al ascensor, siendo seguido por Alice. Luego las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y este comenzó a moverse.

Pero, antes de llegar al segundo piso, el ascensor dejo de ascender.

—Parece que nos quedamos atascados— dice Hikaru. Al no obtener respuesta, se volteo hacia su acompañante. Alice estaba en una esquina del ascensor, se había sentado el el piso y estaba abrasando sus rodillas, con la cabeza entre estas.

—¿Alice?

* * *

Dana y Kaoru habían seguido a Hikaru y Alice hasta el edificio. Pero habían decidido mantenerse afuera, y seguirlos cuando salieran otra vez.

—Parece que va a llover— dijo Kaoru al ver el cielo, que se estaba llenando de nubes oscuras. —Quizás deberíamos dejarlos solos y volver a la casa—.

—Puede ser...— respondió Dana. Si los seguían, también estaba la posibilidad de que vieran a Kaoru y fueran tras él. Lo mejor sería volver y dejarle el resto a las chicas. Ellas se asegurarían de que no le sucediera nada a Hikaru.

—Parece que él ascensor dejo de funcionar y unas personas se quedaron atrapadas a dentro— dijo un hombre que estaba cerca.

—¿En serio? ¿Quienes?

—Un chico y una chica, parece que estaban teniendo una cita— menciono, poniendo a Dana en alerta. Las probabilidades eran escasas, pero...

—Yo vi a la chica, era una extranjera— dijo otra persona. _«No puede ser...»_ Pensó Dana.

_«¡Alice!»_

* * *

**¡Y corte! Espero que les haya gustado :D Aquí vimos de lo que son capaces las chicas ;) (o al menos de la mayoría)**

**¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo?**

**¿Sabremos por qué Dana se preocupa tanto por Alice?**

**¿La mafia podrá atrapar a alguno de los gemelos o recibirán una golpisa?**

**¡Eso y más en el próximo cap! **

**Nos leemos~**


	7. Capitulo 6: Detalles

**Capitulo 6: Detalles**

**[En el capitulo anterior...]**

—Parece que nos quedamos atascados— dice Hikaru. Al no obtener respuesta, se volteo hacia su acompañante. Alice estaba en una esquina del ascensor, se había sentado el el piso y estaba abrasando sus rodillas, con la cabeza entre estas.

—¿Alice?

**[En este capitulo...]**

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Hikaru, algo preocupado. La había llamado, pero ella no respondía.

Ella no estaba bien. Sentía como las paredes se acercaban a ella, y los recuerdos que había encerrado en lo más profundo de su memoria comenzaban a emerger. Esos recuerdos que tanto detestaba.

_**Flash Back**_

Alice era una niña, tenía siete años.

—Vamos a visitar a la abuela— le aviso su padre. Él tenía sus mismos ojos grises, la misma mirada fría y la misma nariz respingada. Su madre repetía que se parecían mucho en personalidad.

—¿Y mamá no va a venir?— preguntó.

—Ella tiene algo que hacer en el trabajo— respondió. —Abrígate, te espero en la entrada—dijo mientras se iba a su habitación.

Alice, como niña obediente que era, tomo una chaqueta blanca de su armario y fue a la entrada de su casa. Ella vivía en Londres, y su abuela vivía en Oxford, no se demoraba mucho ir de un lugar al otro, por lo que las visitas a la abuela eran comunes.

La casa de su abuela era parte de un conjunto de casas, de esas donde las casas comparten paredes. Su abuela vivía en la que estaba pintada de azul cielo, y según Alice, era la más bonita de todas, porque aun que todas las casas tuvieran la misma estructura, la de su abuela estaba mejor conservada y pintada.

Ella los recibió con una sonrisa. Con los años no se notaba tanto, pero si uno ponía suficiente atención, uno podía darse cuenta de que en su juventud había sido hermosa, y que tenía la misma nariz respingada. Eso sí, se le notaban los mismos ojos grises, pero estos se veían más cansados, y con un brillo de sabiduría que solo se podía obtener con los años.

Prepararon té y galletas, y pasaron la tarde de una manera muy amena. Aun que Alice percibió miradas furtivas entre los mayores, no le dio importancia hasta muchos años después. Pasado el tiempo, su padre le ofreció jugar a las escondidas. Ella no hubiera aceptado en una situación normal, pero él le ofreció el libro que quisiera si no lograba encontrarla al cabo de quince minutos.

Alice se escondió en un armario de madera del ático, y allí espero pacientemente a que el tiempo corriera. Tanto era su afán por conseguir ese libro, que de tanto espera se quedo dormida dentro del armario, hasta que su abuela la despertó.

—Tu padre tuvo que irse a hacer algo urgente— le dijo. —No sabe cuando volverá, así que te quedaras con migo hasta que regrese ¿De acuerdo?— le preguntó.

Alice asintió. Le encantaba quedarse con su abuela, pero la decepción de que su padre no se despidiera de ella opaco su felicidad.

Su abuela al parecer sabía lo que estaba pensando. —Me dijo que te había prometido un libro, podemos ir a comprarlo mañana. Sé que no será lo mismo, pero tampoco será tan malo ¿Verdad?— dijo intentando subirle el animo.

—Gracias abuela— dijo Alice.

Alice paso ese fin de semana con su abuela.

Y la semana siguiente.

Y la siguiente.

Y la siguiente...

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses. Y el padre de Alice no aparecía.

Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Pero aún así, Alice siempre iba a ese armario a esconderse por quince minutos. Todos los días. Su abuela era consiente de este hecho, pero no hacia nada para evitarlo. De alguna manera, entendía porque lo hacía.

Alice sabía que era infantil, que carecía de lógica o de sentido, pero creía –mejor dicho, quería creer– que cuando saliera de ese armario, estaría su padre buscándola.

Y de esta forma, pasaron dos años, en los cuales los padres de Alice habían sido declarados como desaparecidos, y no se tenía ningún rastro de donde estaban.

Alice ya tenía nueve. Y aún seguía pasando quince minutos en el armario todos los días. Pero el paso del tiempo se notaba, ya que ella no podía estar tan cómodamente como antes.

Una tarde, estaba realmente cansada, y sin darse cuenta, se durmió en el armario. Pero, no la despertó la dulce voz de su abuela, como generalmente ocurría. Escucho pisadas. Demasiado sonoras para ser de su abuela.

¿Podría ser...?

Su pecho se hincho de esperanza.

¡Su padre!

¡Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente había llegado!

—¡Pa...!— solo había abierto un poco la puerta, cuando se dió cuanta de que algo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal. Por el espacio de la puerta, podía ver unas botas de cuero militares a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Su padre jamás uso –ni tenía– esa clase de botas. Además, ese pie era muy grande para ser de su padre. Él no era muy alto, pasaba del metro setenta y cinco por pura suerte, en cambio, los pies de quien estaba al frente tenían que ser de alguien que midiera aproximadamente un metro ochenta.

Ese no era su padre. Pero si no lo era, ¿Quién podría ser? Le empezó a entrar el pánico. No conocía a nadie con esas características. Escuchaba los pasos acercarse. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Debía ser un ladrón. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a su abuela?

Pero no pudo pensar mucho más, la puerta del armario estaba completamente abierta, dejando al extraño completamente a la vista... y a ella también.

En el pequeño armario, Alice vio a un hombre con la cara cubierta con un pasamontañas, con un cuchillo en la mano enguantada... que ya tenía sangre. Y ella estaba atrapada, en ese pequeño armario.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Se estaba hiperventilando, y ya comenzaban a darle nauseas. Todos esos recuerdos la estaban atacando. No podía derrumbarse ahora, si se llegaba a desmayarse dejaría a Hikaru solo. Puede que si entraban en un enfrentamiento directo con los mafiosos, ella no sería de mucha ayuda, pero podría decirle a él que hacer para salir vivos.

Usar su cerebro, como siempre hacía.

Pero ahora su cerebro no servía de nada. Es más, su cerebro –sus recuerdos– era el problema. Si tuviera a alguna de sus amigas no estaría tan desesperada. Ellas podían contenerla, le abrazarían –este es el único caso donde le gustaría ser abrasada– , le dirían que todo estaba bien, si se fijaba en sus ojos podía distraerse de las paredes, que le parecían a cada segundo más pequeñas. Con eso ella estaría bien.

Pero ellas no estaban. Estaba Hikaru. Ese chico amigo de Dana, la razón por la que estaba ahí. Ese chico que no la escucho cuando insistió en ir por las escaleras.

_Pero él es la única opción..._ Pensó Alice. Aun que no le gustara, tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien?— escucho. Parecía que él le estaba hablando hace bastante, pero su mente la centro tanto que no lo había escuchado.

—¿Te parece que estoy bien?— le respondió con un hilo de voz, pero el silencio era tal que él no tubo problemas en escucharle, y se sintió como un idiota por haber preguntado eso. Sus ojos grises estaban llorosos, sus pupilas contraídas, ella estaba más pálida, su respiración era irregular y temblaba un poco. Claramente no estaba bien.

—Acércate...— le pidió Alice, a lo que él obedeció. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, ella lo abrazo, sorprendiendo a Hikaru por el acto repentino.

—¿Qu-Qué haces?— preguntó algo alarmado.

—Necesito algo para distraerme— respondió, al tiempo que ponía su cabeza en su pecho. —Si no hago nada, podría desmayarme, y eso no es parte del plan— explicó. Luego, se concentró en escuchar el sonido de su corazón. Serviría para regular el de ella.

_«Su corazón esta algo acelerado, pero no tanto como el mio» _pensó Alice. _«Debe de estar incómodo_» dedujo. Saber que no era la única nerviosa la reconforto. Detestaba mostrar debilidad, y en ese instante se sentía patética. Demasiado patética.

* * *

**[Con Dana y Kaoru...]**

—Te ves tensa, ¿Segura que estas bien?— le preguntó Kaoru. Había empezado a llover, pero ambos no querían irse hasta que Hikaru y Alice salieran del ascensor, así que ambos se habían refugiado en una tienda.

_Tan perspicaz como siempre. _Pensó ella.

—Estoy preocupada por ellos, espero que no les pase nada— respondió. Era verdad, pero evito decir la parte en la cual un grupo mafioso los perseguía, que sosprechaba que ellos tuvieorn algo que ver con el accidente, y que –para empeorarlo aún más– Alice era claustrofóbica, que podría estar desmayada. O consiente, pero muy asustada, y pasándolo como el infierno.

Definitivamente debía hacer algo. Algo que no implicara dejar a Kaoru solo.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, recibió una llamada de Zoe.

—¿Something new?— preguntó.

—Yeah, well...— comenzó Zoe.

(La siguiente conversación estará en inglés, pero para comodidad de algunos lectores, estará traducida)

—Ya juntamos a los hombres de los alrededores. Uno despertó hace unos minutos, Gina y Dana están con él para sacar información. Estamos en la estación de policía, y aun que tuvimos unos problemas al principio, todo se soluciono con las placas, como siempre— explicó.

—¿Qué despertó hace unos minutos?— preguntó Dana. —¿Y sólo uno? Al parecer se les paso la mano... otra vez— dijo. Zoe soltó una pequeña risa por el comentario.

—Y que lo digas. Él que despertó fue uno de los que capturo Daira. Los que yo capturé dormirán por un buen rato aún, y parece que Gina golpeo demasiado a los suyos. Pero me juro que no había usado más de tres movimientos por cabeza— comentó.

—Típico de ella— dijo Dana.

—Gina y Daira ya llegaron, te las paso— avisó Zoe.

—Al parecer, son menos de los que pensamos, y no están muy organizados. Pocos llevan armas, y estas no son de las más peligrosas. Al parecer, se confiaron por tener un rehén— informo Gina.

—Sólo quedan unos pocos en la ciudad, y ya sabemos la ubicación de su base. Podríamos ir para allá ahora mismo, ¿Qué tal tus chicos y Alice?— preguntó Daira.

—Kaoru está bien, pero Hikaru y Alice... están atrapados en un ascensor— respondió.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que esta ahí?— preguntó en un tono serio e inexpresivo. Tenías que conocerla muy bien para notar que estaba preocupada.

—Casi diez minutos— dijo Dana. —Vayan a la base ahora, yo estaré aquí para evitar que los que quedan den problemas— ordenó.

—Lo que digas— respondió Daira, para luego finalizar la llamada.

(Desde aquí, vuelven a hablar en japonés)

* * *

**[En la estación de policía]**

—¿Paso algo?— le preguntó Zoe. —Te veías preocupada hace un segundo— añadió. Zoe tenía la habilidad de adivinar lo que sentían sus personas cercanas. También estaba Gina, quíen no dijo nada, pero clavo sus ojos en Daira, esperando lo que tuviera que decir.

—Tenemos que apurarnos, Alice esta atrapada en un ascensor— dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. Zoe apuro la marcha, siendo la primera en salir. Los ojos esmeralda de Gina se tiñeron de preocupación, pero tenían una chispa mucho más grande; determinación. Quien se le enfrentara duraría aún menos de lo usual.

—Oficial, mantengase atento al teléfono, en poco tiempo lo llamare para que mande refuerzos a la dirección que le diré— le dijo Daira mientras caminada hacia la puerta.

—Cla-Claro— respondió el policia.

—Y otra cosa...— dijo antes de salir. —Esto es confidencial, por lo que si alguien pregunta, ni usted ni nadie nos conoce—.

* * *

**[Con Hikaru y Alice]**

Habían pasado unos minutos, y ellos seguían igual. Ambos sentados, y ella con la cabeza en su pecho. Alice ya estaba mejor, esos recuerdos ya los había apartado, y estaba mucho más tranquila.

Por mientras, Hikaru se estaba hundiendo en la culpa. Ella le había dicho que no quería estar en el ascensor, pero él la había ignorado, llegando a la situación en la que estaban ahora. Por su culpa ella debía haber pasado un muy mal rato. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Recordó lo extraña que se había puesto Alice al cruzar ese estrecho espacio entre los edificios. Ella había suspirado. En ese momento, él estaba más preocupado por lo sucio que estaba ese lugar, pero ahora que lo veía de otra manera, a ella debió de costarle cruzar por ahí.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que te dan miedo los ascensores?— le preguntó.

—No me dan miedo los ascensores— tercio ella. —No me gustan los espacios pequeños. Soy claustrofóbica— dijo, susurrando lo último. Claro, tenía sentido, pero él no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde. _«Maldita sea, debí haberme dado cuenta»_

❝_Nada puede ser comunicado sin palabras. Pero si realmente te importa alguien, incluso los detalles más pequeños son importantes._

**—Bisco Hatori**

—No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa— añadió. Justo después, se escucho un trueno. Alice se separo de Hikaru, y se centro en escuchar afuera.

—Está lloviendo— dijo. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus respectivos pensamientos que no se habían percatado del sonido de la lluvia. Ahora tenía otra cosa con la que distraerse, a ella le gustaba la lluvia, le recordaba a Inglaterra, a las cosas que si le gustaba recordar.

—Lo siento, tuve que haberte escuchado— se disculpo Hikaru.

—...— Alice volteo a mirarlo. —No tienes toda la culpa, después de todo, no sabías— le dijo. —Aun que eres infantil, idiota, y narcisista, creo que sé porqué le importas tanto a Dana— añadió.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué me insultas? Me acabo de disculpar— replicó él.

—Ah, ¿Te insulte? Lo siento. No suelo mentir o esconder las cosas que pienso— dijo sinceramente.

—¿Eso no te causa problemas?— dijo él, aún que con un tono algo hipotético.

—De echo, sí. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña todos se apartaron por eso, o porque era muy inteligente, o por ambas cosas. Me consideraban muy extraña, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Yo no comprendía porque se complicaban en las clases, o porque no sabían ecuaciones de primer grado, hasta que entendí que yo era diferente. "Especial"— respondió.

—Vaya... Yo también pensaba que todos, excepto Kaoru y yo, eran idiotas. Tampoco tenía amigos, solo tenía a Kaoru— dijo él.

—Al menos tu tenías a alguien en quien confiar y que siempre estaría apoyándote. Que envidia— dijo Alice, y a Hikaru le dio la impresión de que queria decir algo más con eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el ascensor volvió a moverse. Ambos se pararon, y esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran.

—Por cierto, gracias por dejarme usarte de distracción— le dijo Alice justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Luego, ambos salieron, encontrando al Host Club completo esperandolos.

—¡Hikaru!— le llamo Kaoru. —Que bueno que estés bien— dijo cuando estuvo más cerca.

—¡Alice!— llamaron Dana y Zoe. —¿Cómo estás?— le preguntó Daira. Alice las observo, y noto que todas ellas –excepto Daira, ella no lo sentía o lo disimulaba muy bien– estaban conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla. Sobretodo Zoe y Gina, esas dos parecían querer estrujarla para no soltarla jamás.

—Estoy bi–...— ella estaba a punto de decirles que no se preocuparan, pero fue interrumpida por Tamaki, quien se abalanzo sobre ella para luego abrazarla muy fuerte.

—¡Aliceee-chaaan!— exclamo. —¡Nunca vuelvas a preocupar así a tu nii-san! ¡Cuando Kaoru nos llamo pensé que podría haberte pasado algo! ¡Debiste de estár muy asustada, pero tranquila, nii-san ya esta aquí!— dijo, sin soltarla.

—Tamaki, suéltame, o no serás Tamaki-nii-san nunca más— amenazo ella, teniendo un resultado muy efectivo, ya que Tamaki la soltó al instante.

—Pero es que estaba muy preocupado— replicó él.

Para concluir, Hikaru creció un poco, Alice comprendió que no se libraría de los abrasos de Tamaki, los mafiosos aparecieron "misteriosamente" en la estación de policía, él rehén volvió con su familia, mientras otros no hicieron nada. Y así paso el verano.

Una semana antes de que terminara, Daira y Dana tuvieron una memorable conversación.

—Por cierto, ¿No crees que alguno de esos dos podría haberse enamorado?— le preguntó.

—...— Dana pensó la pregunta, y luego abrió mucho los ojos. —La verdad es que ahora que lo mencionas... No había pensado en eso— dijo, sorprendiendo a Daira, y no en el buen sentido. Si no fuera porque ocupaba lentes, abría echo un _facepalm _para dejar claro lo que pensaba. Había veces –como aquella– en que se preguntaba porque la respetaba tanto.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!— reclamó Dana. —Pero si pasara, será una gran experiencia para ellos— añadió.

Suerte que siempre lo recordaba.

Y así fue como pasó su verano.

* * *

**¡Espero que les guste este capitulo! Ahora se conoce un poco más del pasado de Alice, en el próximo capitulo se conocerá algo más de alguna otra ¿Quien será?**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miss Truth**


End file.
